Twist of Fate
by Tnmamabear2
Summary: Wyatt and Lucy start to realize their feelings for each other, however, when the crew gets called in to travel back to Ireland 1912, something goes terriblily wrong, threatening to rip them apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Timeless or any of the characters or actors involved in the show. This piece of fan fiction was written solely for the enjoyment of the author (me) and the readers.**

 **"The Heart Won't Lie" is a song performed by Reba McEntire and Vince Gill. I do not own the song or lyrics.**

 **Please review...I like to know that people are reading what I wrote and are enjoying it. If there is something you don't like or think I could have done better on, please let me know. I will make the changes if I can and improve in following chapters and stories.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Wyatt sat next to Lucy in a corner booth of the local bar. Rufus was seated across from them and currently was involved in a conversation about their latest mission.

It was the first time the three really was able to just hang out together, but Wyatt wasn't paying attention to anything tonight. He was lost in his thoughts, battling his own inner war.

The kiss Lucy and him shared, more less the kiss he planted on her, was meant to keep their cover and gain the trust of Bonnie and Clyde. It didn't mean anything. At least it wasn't suppose to. That's what he told Lucy, what he tried to tell himself.

He could lie to Lucy, but he couldn't lie to his heart. Ever since that kiss something had changed. Maybe it was there all along and he ignored it. All Wyatt knew at this moment was that he was having feelings that he hadn't had in over four years. Feelings that once were only for Jessica.

Lucy's laughter ringing though the smokey air brought him out of his thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Wyatt asked, confused.

Rufus and Lucy looked at him strangely, "Come on, man," Rufus said, tossing his hands up, "the joke wasn't that bad!"

"What joke?" Wyatt asked,"sorry guys, guess I was kinda lost in thought."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lucy raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

Wyatt only shook his head, "It was nothing, really." He looked at his friend,"Sorry I missed your joke, wanna retell it?"

Rufus only shook his head and grinned.

"See," Lucy said, "it was about this duck who walked into a bar and said to the bartender, 'I want to buy some peanuts.' The bartender said, 'We don't have any peanuts.' So the duck left. "

"Then," Rufus said, "the next day the duck came back and says to the bartender, 'I want to buy some peanuts.' The bartender says, 'Look, duck, I already told you, we don't have any peanuts!' So the duck left.

Wyatt eyed his two friends curiosity.

Lucy stifled a laugh, "The duck goes back to the bar for the third day and walks up to the bartender and says, 'I want to buy some peanuts.' Furious now, the bartender yells, 'WE DON'T HAVE ANY PEANUTS AND IF YOU ASK ME AGAIN I AN GONNA NAIL YOU TO THE WALL!' So the duck leaves.

Rufus was chuckling now, "Well the duck comes back the following day and goes up to the bartender, 'Do you have any nails?' He asked. 'No, we don't have any nails.' The bartender responded. 'I want to buy some peanuts.' The duck said.

Wyatt laugh, "I think I would have shot that duck."

Lucy gave a shocked look but a smile was creeping over her lips, "You mean you would shoot a innocent animal because he wanted peanuts? Why didn't the bartender just buy him some?"

"Why didn't the duck just go to the store?" Wyatt responded with raised eyebrows.

"Guys!" Rufus called out, "You two sure know how to over think a joke!"

"Sorry," Wyatt shrugged, "we have been doing a lot of thinking lately. It's like we are constantly

thinking on how to solve all these problems."

"Over thinking has became second nature to us," Lucy shrugged.

"Ain't that the truth! We do too much thinking if you ask me!" Rufus agreed.

Wyatt's thoughts turned back to that kiss with Lucy and the feelings he thought he felt stirring. Was he just really over thinking the whole deal? Lucy certainly didn't seem effected by it. Maybe it really was nothing.

Attempting to push his nagging thoughts out of his mind, Wyatt raised his beer, "We all have experienced things that no one else has, we have had great adventures as well as great heartbreak. Though it all, we have stuck together and became not only a tight knit team, but friends as well. Here's to us!"

"I never would have believed any of this possible, yet alone that I would be a part of it, not even in my wildest dreams," Lucy raised her beer to Wyatt's, "To us."

"We make one heck of a team," Rufus put his beer to Wyatt's and Lucy's.

The three friends made the toast and took a swing of beer before settling back in their seats to enjoy the moment. In the last two months they have traveled though history and witnessed events most people only read about. They never really had an opportunity to just sit back and relax as friends. Tonight was a rare occasion.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Lucy asked, "We always hurry off in our own directions after each mission. We never really hang and just be friends."

"I want to spend as much time with my mom and brother as I can," Rufus said, "I am either at work, or my brother is at school or mom is off with friends. She loves playing bingo lately." Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Mom and I fight a lot lately," Lucy said, "She doesn't understand why I can't tell her anything. She doesn't understand that I don't love Noah and likely never will. And I sure as hell can't talk to her about Amy."

Wyatt shrugged, "I have no one at home, but sometimes I just like to be alone. It's different without Jess. It's like she's still there, but..." He trailed off, turning his face away.

Lucy took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I can kinda understand what you mean. I remember growing up with Amy and all the games we played and secrets we told. Sometimes I felt closer to Amy then I did my own mother. All of that is gone. No photos, no grave, no one else who even knows she was ever here. A moment in time changed everything."

"Lucy, I am sorry, we will get Amy back," Wyatt put his other hand on top of hers, "Jess was murdered and I live everyday with the fact that I wasn't there to protect her. But Amy was just erased from time because of something we changed in the past. And now you are engaged, because of something we changed."

"We will get them both back," Lucy whispered.

"It's funny how a small change in time can make such a huge difference." Rufus said, "What are you going to do about Noah?"

"I am breaking up with him," Lucy said, "I don't have any memories of him, I don't love him, I even tried to, but I just don't have any feelings."

Rufus nodded, "You believe something we change can effect someone's feelings?"

"What you mean?" Wyatt asked, secretly wondering the same thing.

"I mean you came back from the past and was engaged. Do you think something caused you to love Noah at some point?"

"What if you already loved someone else and fell in love with Noah also?" Wyatt asked.

Lucy shook her head, "I don't understand any of this. I remember my sister like yesterday yet I have no memory what so ever of Noah. There is nothing there. If I happened to love Noah and some else, I guess someone would get their heart broke. I don't know what I would do, honestly."

"I am just wondering if Jiya and I falling in love had to do with time travel. I mean we worked side by side all this time and I never noticed her. Now, I can honestly say I am in love."

"I think that has to do with fate, not time travel," Lucy said, "If two people are meant to be together they will be, no matter what. Fate will find a way."

The three were silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts and feelings.

Music slowly started playing from the jukebox

 _Looking back over the years_

 _Of all the things I've always meant to say_

 _But the words didn't come easily_

 _So many times through empty fears_

 _Of all the nights I've tried to pick up the phone_

 _So scared of who might be answering_

Lucy stood up, smiling, " I love this song! Who wants to dance?" She looked at Wyatt then Rufus and back to Wyatt again, "Come on, dance with me!" She pleaded.

"I am in!" Wyatt stood taking Lucy's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

 _You try to live your life from day to day_

 _But seeing you across the room tonight_

 _Just gives me away_

 _Cause the heart won't lie_

 _Sometimes life gets in the way_

 _But there's one thing that won't change_

 _I know I've tried_

 _The heart won't lie_

 _You can live your alibi_

 _Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise_

 _The heart won't lie_

Wyatt's steel blue eyes locked on Lucy's deep brown eyes as his arms slipped around her waist. She smiled up at him, lacing her fingered together around his neck.

"What do you like about this song?" He asked softly.

"I am a hopeless romantic. I like that he is in love with her, but afraid to admit his feelings. He's afraid she doesn't feel the same way, but she does."

"Well they are friends, right?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes but will they remain friends if she shares her feelings and he's in love with someone else?" Lucy asked.

" I think she'd be worth the risk," Wyatt smiled, holding Lucy a little closer to him. Lucy rested her head on his chest, taking in his sweet scent.

 _Long after tonight_

 _Will you still hear my voice through the radio_

 _Old desires make us act carelessly_

 _Long after tonight, after the fire_

 _After the scattered ashes fly_

 _Through the four winds blown and gone_

 _Will you come back to me_

 _You try to live your life from day to day_

 _But seeing you across the room tonight_

 _Just gives me away_

The song ended and Wyatt held Lucy's hand, leading her back to their booth, where Rufus was watching them with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Wyatt asked innocently.

"What was that?" Rufus grinned.

"We were dancing," Lucy grinned, " you need to take Jiya dancing sometime."

"Huh huh," Rufus looked from Lucy to Wyatt and back again. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"So, what were we talking about?" Wyatt smiled. The dance, the feel of Lucy's body against his, it was like the kiss all over again, only this time he could not deny it. He was falling in love with Lucy Preston.

"Excuse me," Lucy stood and headed to the restroom.

"Man, I didn't know you two were a thing!" Rufus playfully slapped at Wyatt's arm.

"I didn't know either. I am still not sure," Wyatt sighed, "Rufus can a man love two women at once?"

"Depends, is he sleeping with them?" Rufus grinned.

"Come on, you know what I mean! I love Jessica and I always will. Nothing in the world will ever change that, but can I love Lucy too?"

"I have never been in your shoes, man," Rufus was honest with his friend, "so I don't know what you are going through, but I have to say at some point, you have to let the past go. Of course you will always love Jessica but you have to let go and move on. She would want that."

Wyatt nodded, "I can't deny that I have feelings for Lucy, but I feel as if I am betraying Jessica by having those feelings. I feel like I can't give Lucy all of my love, not with Jessica still having my heart."

"Then you have to let one of them go," Rufus reasoned, "if you are with Lucy she deserves your whole heart, all of your love. She deserves to be the only woman in your life. If you can't give her that then don't lead her on. Drop it now."

"I can't just forget about Jessica because I have feelings for Lucy. That wouldn't be fair to her either." Wyatt argued.

"No you don't have to forget about Jessica. Of course you will always love her, but she doesn't have to take up every waking moment. If Lucy is right for you, she will understand that you will always love Jessica and will have memories of her. Maybe you can even share some of those memories. But that is what Jessica needs to be if you are going to have a future with Lucy. She needs to be a memory."

Wyatt sighed, he wasn't ready to give up saving Jessica. That's the one thing that kept him going on these missions. He always held some kind of hope that something they would change in the past would bring Jessica back to him. How could he have a future with anyone while still living in the past.

Lucy sat in the restroom trying to gain her composer. She never realized she had feelings for Wyatt. Sure, he was nice to look at and she cared for him in a friendly way. He was so in love with his wife and obsessed with getting her back, she didn't think he had room in his life for anyone else. Tonight though, she felt feelings for Wyatt that she had never felt for anyone before. She was certain she saw those same feelings reflecting in Wyatt's eyes when he looked at her.

Lucy wondered if that dance would change things between them. All she wanted was a dance with a friend. She never expected to fall in love.

Taking a deep neath, Lucy prepared to return to the table hoping things wouldn't seem too weird when the phone rang.

"Saved by the bell," Lucy muttered, "Hello?"

"Flynn just took the ship again," Agent Christopher stated.

"Where?"

"Cobh, Ireland, April 11, 1912."

"We're on our way."

"We?" Agent Christopher questioned.

"Wyatt, Rufus and I were having a few beers."

"You okay to drive?"

"We are. None of us have had more then one beer yet."

"Get here as fast as you can." Agent Christopher said, disconnecting the call.

Lucy took a deep breath and hurried back to their table, "We've got to go."

"Where?" Rufus asked.

"Flynn went go Ireland, April 11 1912."

Wyatt dropped money on the table to pay for their tab as him and Rufus both stood.

"What happened then?" Wyatt looked to Lucy for answers.

"Titanic."

"Wait, I thought Titanic left from South Hampton." Rufus asked.

"Yes," Lucy answered, "then she stopped at a port in France that night before going on to Queensland,

Ireland the next morning; which is now known as Cobh, Ireland."

"Why would Flynn go to Ireland? What does he want with the Titanic in Ireland?" Wyatt posed the question he knew they didn't have the answer to, yet.

"I guess we are about to find out," Lucy mused as the three separated to head to their cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Traffic was light and the three made it to Mason Industries rather quickly, parking next to each other.

"Do we have any idea what Flynn wants to do to the Titanic?" Wyatt asked, "Anything happen that sticks out?"

Lucy shook her head as they walked to the door, "There was a near miss when the Titanic left port in South Hampton. She almost ran into The New York. They missed by a few feet. There is nothing noted in history about Ireland, though, other then it was her last port before heading towards America."

"And sinking," Rufus muttered, "isn't it true that the champagne bottle didn't break during Titanic's christening? It was considered a bad sign?"

"No," Lucy answered, "the White Star Line didn't christen ANY of their ships. It's just a myth about the champagne bottle not breaking. The White Star Line didn't believe in the practice, therefore none of ships were christened."

"Maybe that's why they had such bad luck," Wyatt mused.

Once they reached the command center, Lucy headed straight for Jiya at the computers, "What do you have?"

Jiya shook her head, "Queenstown, Ireland was Titanic last port. She stopped there April 11, 1912 at about two in the afternoon. Today it is called Cobh. I don't get it, why Ireland?"

"He wants to sink it faster?" Rufus guess.

"No, he would have chose England for that. More was going on," Lucy stated.

"Not if he wanted more people on board, first." Wyatt said, "Then he would wait for last port."

"All I know is we better get there before she leaves port and not be on that ship when she sails." Rufus said, "the lifeboat isn't designed for water."

"Wait a minute, what about this?" Lucy read a news article from 1972,"Mr. and Mrs. Mr. Joseph O'Brien and his wife Jennie of Cleveland, Ohio were in Ireland to settle a lawsuit they had instigated. They had planned to sail for America from Queensland aboard the Titanic. 1972, sixty years later when Mrs. O'Brien recalled how their business lasted longer then expected and she and her husband switched to a later ship. Not only her but her fourteen grandchildren and twenty-four great grandchildren were also grateful."

"So Flynn doesn't want the O'Briens to miss the Titanic..." Wyatt muttered, "Why?"

"It's only a guess," Lucy said, "That is the only thing coming up in history for Queensland or Cobh, Ireland in the 1911 time period."

"We are about to find out how good of a guess it is," Rufus said, emerging from wardrobe and heading to the lifeboat.

"If they get on the Titanic, it could erase the lives of 38 people, probably more by now," Lucy felt tears coming to her eyes. If the O'Brien's perished on the Titanic, even if one lost their life, their grandchildren and their children and even the children alive today would cease to exist.

"We won't let that happen," Wyatt promised as they headed quickly to the wardrobe to choose appropriate clothing.

For a few moments there was an awkward silence between the two.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Lucy broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt frowned.

"The dance, you know? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Wyatt shrugged, "You didn't, it was just a dance, right?"

"Didn't mean anything, just like the kiss, right?" Lucy looked at him waiting for answers.

"Yeah, right. It didn't mean anything. Two friends dancing is all," Wyatt smiled and gently placed his hand on Lucy's chin, turning her face toward his, "I'm not sorry we danced, Lucy."

Lucy sighed, pulling away slightly, "Wyatt, we can't keep doing this. I don't want go destroy the friendship that we built, but I need to know where we stand. Did that kiss and dance really mean nothing to you?" She stared at him.

Wyatt was silent, biting his lower lip, "I don't know how you feel and I don't want things to be uncomfortable between us, so...if you don't feel the same way I understand. We will always be friends, nothing will ever change that, but..." He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, "I want us to be more, Lucy. I haven't felt like this about anyone since Jessica."

"And what about Jessica?" Lucy asked, ducking into the changing room.

"As far as I know, she is gone. She isn't here anymore. I will always love her and she will always have a piece of my heart, but she will be a memory. If we are together, you will be the only one." Wyatt promised.

Lucy emerged from the dressing room and turned around, "would you tie my back, please."

Wyatt tied her dress quickly.

"Are you going to give up trying to change history and save her?" Lucy asked as they headed back towards the lifeboat.

Wyatt paused for a moment, "I don't think I can do that. If ever that chance arises..."

"And if she comes back?" Lucy pressed.

"I don't know. I don't know about the what ifs. I don't know if or when Jess will come back. She was murdered and I don't know if I can change that. I don't know what will happen if I do get her back. All I know is here and now, it is you I love. It is you I want. I can't keep thinking about what may happen in the past or what will change in the future. For once, I just want to live in the here and now. And that is you, Lucy." Wyatt didn't realize how loud his voice had became or that everyone was now staring at them.

"Sorry," Wyatt muttered.

"Well this isn't embarrassing at all," Lucy blushed.

Conner Mason stood in his office glaring at Lucy and Wyatt. This was not in the plans, those two were not suppose to hook up. Rittenhouse will not be happy.

Wyatt buckled Lucy in and she caught his hand in hers, "I would like us to explore these feelings, Wyatt. I would like to be with you, but I can't worry about the what ifs."

Wyatt kissed her lips softly, "No more what ifs. We will only live in the here and now and we will deal with whatever happens whenever it happens."

"Good enough for me," she smiled.

"Um, can we go now?" Rufus gave them a half smile.

"Yeah, sorry." Wyatt grinned, buckling himself in and holding Lucy's hand tightly.

 **Queenstown, Ireland April 11,1912**

The lifeboat arrived with a thud. After a moment to regain their senses, Rufus opened the door and the three stepped out. They had landed on a quiet little pastor just outside of town. All was quiet in this little area. However, they could hear the noise of the crowd gathered at the port to see the Titanic arrive.

A long low horn bellowed though the thick foggy air and cheers erupted from the crowd.

"She's coming into port now," Lucy stated. The three quickly made their way into the crowd, blending in.

"Wow, Rufus gasped at the huge marvel of a ship that slowly approached the dock, "I've been on a cruise ship, but wow..."

"She sure was a sight," Lucy sighed, her heart heavy knowing the fate that would befall this massive beauty and her passengers in a matter of days.

"Titanic is coming! Last chance for your ride on the ship of dreams!" a young man with sandy blond hair yelled out.

Lucy scanned the crowd, who were all set in a conversation about the massive ship. Some were expressing disappointment that they could not afford the trip, some were excited about their trip and hugging their loved ones goodbye. "Where do we begin? We don't even know exactly why Flynn is here."

"Our only clue is the O'Brien couple. I say we head into town and ask around."

"Along with a hundred or so other people," Rufus muttered, "We don't even know what these people look like!"

"What if we just start asking for these people by name?" Wyatt said, "If we find them, we lead them back to town telling them business isn't settled yet. Anything to delay them and make certain they miss the Titanic."

There was a resounding thud as the Titanic bumped into the dock, a crew hustling with massive ropes, hasting to tie her down.

"Captain Edward J. Smith should be the first to step off the ship," Lucy stated, "he will be accompanied by the ships designer, Thomas Andrews. It has been said that Captain Smith and Mr. Andrews had disembarked the ship to chat with potential passengers and family members, answering questions about Titanic's maiden voyage."

"Mother! Mother! Come on, hurry! We are going to ride the Titanic!"an energetic little boy with blue eyes and dark hair rushed by, clutching a stuffed polar bear.

A middle aged woman with dark hair and dark eyes was a accompanied by a man with green eyes and reddish hair as well as two younger dark haired women.

"Hold on Robert! We are coming. There is plenty of time yet," the middle aged woman laughed softly.

"You are always in such a hurry, son!" The man laughed heartily.

Lucy got a sad look on her face as she turned to Wyatt, "That is little Robert Douglas Spledon, with his parents Fredric and Daisy as well as his nanny and maidservant."

"What's their story?" Wyatt asked softly, assuming that there was some history there since Lucy recognized the family.

"The family survives the sinking, and little Robert saves his favorite toy, that little polar bear he is holding. Christmas time, his mother will write him a story about the polar bear and Titanic. Sadly, little Robert will be killed by a car the following year when he runs out in the street to catch his ball. He will be the first person in Main to be hit by a car. The book sits in storage for several years, until the parents pass and family friends find the handwritten book. Finally in 1994 it is published and became one of the best selling children's books!"

Wyatt jogs after the family without saying a word.

"Where is he going?" Rufus asked puzzled.

"I am not sure."

"Hey little buddy, that's a fine bear you have there! What's his name?"

"Oh him? His name is Polar! He came from the North Pole! Daddy says we might even get a glimpse of the North Pole on our way to America. He said I wouldn't see Santa or his Elves though. They stay in hiding!"

"Oh, how exciting!" Wyatt smiled. "Hey Santa wanted me to tell you something very important. Something you should never forget, okay?"

"Okay, mister, what is it?"

"Well, in America there will be many cars and trains and things like that. You always be careful and you never go into a road or on a track without looking both ways, okay? You never step out of safely without first looking both ways and making sure it is safe, even if a ball or toy is in the road."

"Gee Mister, I hadn't ever thought about that before! Thank you, tell Santa I promise to always be safe!"

The parents gave Wyatt a strange look and hustled the boy towards the boat.

"We aren't suppose to change anything!" Lucy gasped.

"I didn't change anything! I merely reminded the boy to be safe!" Wyatt smiled.

Lucy wrapped a arm around Wyatt's waist and gave him a gentle hug, "That was very kind of you, I hope he remembers it."

"Me too," Wyatt smiled, giving Lucy a quick kiss.

A outburst of cheers and shouts of, "Welcome to Ireland," interrupted Lucy and Wyatt's thoughts.

"The captain has timing, huh?" Rufus smiled at Wyatt and Lucy, who looked slightly disappointed at being interrupted at that particular moment.

"I'd say," Wyatt agreed.

"Captain Smith and the guy in the suit is Thomas Andrews," Lucy stated, "I have an idea, we can talk to the Captain. We have the O'Brien's names, I am going to tell him it is a dire emergency and we must find them before they board the ship. Surely him or the crew will be checking the names on the boarding passes. They could pull them out if they find the O'Briens."

"What would be so important as to have the crew look for two people?" Wyatt asked.

"Foot and Mouth Disease." Lucy answered.

"What? Really?" Rufus asked.

"July 1912 there was a major outbreak in Dublin and other countries. There was various local outbreaks prior to that. No way will they let someone who might have been exposed to the disease onboard." She explained.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Wyatt agreed and the three approached the Captain.

"Excuse me, Captain, sir?" Lucy called out to him.

"Yes, my dear lady? How can I assist you?" Captain Smith turned to her with a gentle smile.

"We are hoping you can help us locate my uncle and two of his visitors." Lucy said, showing the Captain a photo of Flynn.

"I am sorry Miss, we are very busy and we just can't focus on one person."

"Captain, this is urgent!" Lucy insisted, "Our doctor just confirmed our Uncle has the foot and mouth disease. He has spent the last two days with two friends of his, Joseph and Jennie O'Brien. Joseph and Jennie have passes to sail to America on the Titanic. We are afraid they might be infected with the disease as well "

"Oh!" Captain Smith took a closer look, "is your uncle boarding the ship?"

"No, sir, but he might be accompanying them to the ship. I do not have a photograph of the two with passes, they were merely visiting for a few days."

Captain Smith stroked his white beard then pulled out a pad and pen, "What were the names of the two boarding?"

"Joseph and Jennie O'Brien." Lucy answered.

The Captain wrote down the names and excused himself to speak with his crew.

"She sure is amazing," Rufus was telling Thomas Andrews, looking at the massive ship, "is she the first unsinkable ship?"

"Unsinkable!" Thomas laughed, "my dear boy, nothing is UNSINKABLE, however Titanic is about as close as you can get!"

"But I thought..." Rufus frowned.

""I am sorry, please forgive him." Lucy stepped in, "he heard a paper boy in town touting the Titanic as UNSINKABLE."

"Really? Is that so?" Thomas frowned and shook his head, "I will have to get that cleared up. Yes indeed. I am an honest man, I do not want my design to be called unsinkable. That is impossible! We can only do so much, but we can not protect ourselves from everything."

"I know she isn't unsinkable, but what about an iceberg, sir?" Wyatt asked, "think she would fair well? I have heard tell of some big ones off the Canadian coast!"

"She should be just fine, providing we don't hit one at any great speed or head on. She is one of the strongest ships out there and is built to take on some water and yet remain functional." Thomas smiled.

"Well, thank you for your time." Wyatt shook Thomas' hand and the three departed.

"The big deal is Titanic was unsinkable...but her designer never said that?" Rufus asked confused.

"No one associated with the Titanic ever called her unsinkable. Thomas stated she was practically unsinkable. A paper printed 'unsinkable' and everyone ran with it because it made a better story." Lucy explained.

"Why didn't they ever correct it?" Rufus asked.

"Because in a few days, Thomas Andrews will go down with the ship he designed. He will never see papers state Titanic was unsinkable. He never has the chance to correct it and frankly, after the sinking no one WANTS to. Unsinkable Ship Sinks is a better headline then Practically Unsinkable Ship Sinks."

"Media, they haven't changed a bit." Wyatt muttered.

"I just wish we could do something." Rufus said sadly, "all these people are going to die in a few days! I just wish we could tell them all now. Stop it from ever sailing."

"I know," Lucy put a comforting hand on Rufus' shoulder, " I wish we could too. A lot will die but a there are survivors with some amazing stories as well. Unfortunately we can't do anything about it. We just need to focus on finding Flynn and stopping him from changing anything."

0000

Benjamin Cahill sat in his limo with Conner Mason directly across from him.

"What happened between Lucy and Wyatt?" He asked Conner.

"I am not sure exactly. It appears as though they are in a relationship."

"Dammit. Wyatt was suppose to be focusing on Jessica." Cahill punched the seat next to him in anger.

"With all due respect, it has been 4 years."

Cahill shook his head, "I pegged him wrongly I guess. We will have to eliminate his distraction."

"You want to kill Lucy?" Conner asked in disbelief.

"I need his focus to be Jessica. We are too close."

"Why? Close to what?" Mason asked, frustrated about being left out of the loop while expected to betray his friends. He never wanted to be involved with Rittenhouse like this.

"That will be enough Mason. I will see you when you get the tape."

"Surely there is another way without anymore killing."

"I said that's enough!" Cahill glared at Mason.

Mason exited the limo and headed back to his home. He hated Rufus was involved in this mess, and now Lucy was in danger. Why? What was all it for? Conner Mason regretted ever being a part of Rittenhouse and this time machine deal.

Cahill dialed a number.

"What is it?" A male voice asked.

"Lucy Preston has became a distraction. Take her out, now, before they return."

"Yes, sir."

Cahill hanged up the phone and glared out the window, planning his next move. He would have to reveal his surprise for Wyatt sooner then expected.


	3. Chapter 3

"Heads up," Wyatt called, "There's Flynn and he's got a man and woman with him."

"Joseph and Jennie O'Brien?" Lucy guessed, looking at the middle aged dark haired couple with Flynn.

"Could be," Wyatt answered, watching Flynn, " he's leading them toward the ship."

The three watched, waiting and hoping the crew would intervene. They didn't want to make a scene in middle of the crowd, drawing attention to themselves.

"They're boarding the ship!" Lucy hissed, watching Flynn and the two passengers hand over boarding passes.

The crew member glanced at the passes the motioned them on board.

"Come on," Wyatt said, sprinting towards the ship. "Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien," he called out.

Flynn and his two companions stopped and looked.

"Don't make a scene here, Flynn," Wyatt warned, flashing his gun, "Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien has business in town."

"You told us that was handled!" Mr. O'Brien turned to Flynn.

"It is, don't worry. You and your wife go ahead and board. I will deal with this matter. These people are, friends. I am sure they just weren't updated on the situation, is all." Flynn assured the couple, who hesitantly continued to board the ship.

"I was hoping to see you here," Flynn said seriously, stepping off the ship, " we need to talk."

"There will be no talking. The O'Briens aren't suppose to be on the Titanic. I am going to make sure they aren't."

"The O'Brien's should be the least of your concerns, seeing how Lucy is in danger." Flynn glanced from Wyatt to Lucy to Rufus, then back to Wyatt, "Rittenhouse has a hit out on her."

"Don't you dare threaten her!" Wyatt said between clinched teeth.

"Please, let us talk somewhere more...private?" Flynn suggested, "Rittenhouse killed my family. I don't want the same to happen to Lucy."

Wyatt stared at Flynn, not trusting him. He also wasn't willing to put Lucy at risk. If Flynn had information that could help him protect her, then he needed to hear it. He grabbed Lucy's hand and stood slightly in front of her, "Stay close," he whispered to her.

"What about the O'Briens?" Rufus asked.

"We have two hours before the ship leaves. We will get them. I want to hear Flynn first."

"Follow me, then," Flynn led them away from the crowds and behind one of the buildings, "These O'Brien people you want to save, they are part of Rittenhouse." Flynn turned to face the trio.

"Doesn't mean they deserve to be erased." Wyatt stated.

"Depends on who you are. If they killed your family, you might understand where I am coming from. Besides, I merely got them on the ship. Fate decides what happens next." Flynn mused.

"Enough with the small talk, Flynn." Wyatt glared, "How do you know there's a hit out on Lucy?"

"I heard it from one of my men. I have connections that keep tap on Rittenhouse, just as Rittenhouse has connections that keep tap on you." He looked directly at Rufus.

"I am not connected to them! I do what I have to for my family!" Rufus defended himself.

Flynn nodded, "And I do what I have to for mine. We are no different, really."

"We don't kill." Lucy said.

"Oh, but you have, when necessary. If someone killed your family in cold blood, wouldn't you go after all involved with whatever force was needed?"

"Why did they kill your family?" Lucy asked softly.

She could swear she saw tears brimming in Flynn's eyes, "I wouldn't go along with their plan. I wouldn't look the other way while innocent people were harmed." He looked directly at Wyatt, "I was getting close to figuring out what happened to Jessica."

"You know nothing about Jessica." Wyatt spat.

"I know they found blood on the scene that wasn't hers. I first believed it to blood of her killer, but then I got to thinking.."

Wyatt stared on at Flynn while keeping Lucy behind him, his hand tightly holding hers. Wyatt was well aware this all could be a ploy to draw them away from the O'Brien's.

"I started to believe Jessica wasn't killed, but taken." Flynn continued.

"You know she was murdered. I found her body!" Wyatt yelled.

"You found a body that looked like Jessica covered in blood. It could have been a set up."

Wyatt was filled with mixed emotions. Was Jessica still alive? Could it have been staged? Why?

"You a liar, Flynn," Wyatt pulled his gun and pointed it at Flynn. "You playing mind games and I am done playing."

Suddenly Flynn pulled his gun, "What are you doing, Samuel?" He yelled at someone behind Wyatt.

Believing Flynn was trying to trick him, Wyatt never looked back, but fired a shot at Flynn. Flynn dove to ground, dodging Wyatt's bullet.

"Wyatt behind you!" Rufus yelled.

A shot rang out from behind, Wyatt turned quickly, pushing Lucy behind him and shielding her from the bullet.

Rufus had his gun drawn, watching the scene unfold.

Wyatt yelled out in pain, falling backwards into Lucy, clutching his chest, both of them falling to the ground. At the same time a shot rang out from Flynn's gun, striking the other man.

Flynn hosted his gun, watching Rufus. In an instant, Rufus was kneeling at his friends side.

"Lucy? Wyatt?" He called, seeing the bright red spot on Wyatt's chest, Rufus tried to assess the situation.

Lucy was pinned under Wyatt and stunned, but was moving.

"Lucy...OK?" Wyatt gasped between labored breaths.

"Yeah, but we gotta move you, she's pinned under you buddy. Then we are getting you out of here."

"Leave me, get Lucy out." Wyatt muttered before going limp.

"Let me help, please?" Flynn offered.

Rufus eyed him suspiciously, he had a lot of questions, but right now he could use the help. Rufus gave a quick nod.

Quickly and carefully Flynn helped to ease Wyatt off of Lucy.

"Wyatt!" Lucy scrambled quick to his side, still in shock and confused over what just happened.

"One gunshot to the chest, no exit wound. I got a pulse, but we better hurry," Rufus couldn't hide the worried look on his face.

"Wyatt, I love you. Don't you dare die on me." Lucy sobbed.

Rufus grabbed Wyatt under the arms and Flynn grabbed his feet. Lucy held his hand tightly, saying a silent prayer.

Together, they quickly made it to the lifeboat, keeping an eye out for trouble. They knew the gun fire would alert authorities and soon the place would be crawling with police.

Flynn helped secure Wyatt in his seat. Rufus used his jacket to help keep pressure on the bulletin wound and cushion it from the belt, then checked vitals

again, " Hang on, buddy." He said worried.

Lucy quickly buckled her belts and held Wyatt's hand.

"I will check in later. I promise no travel until things are stable again." Flynn said softly and quickly excited the lifeboat, heading for his own ship.

0 0 0 0

"You need to make your comeback now." Cahill told a woman with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

"And what do I say?" She turned to him with a icy glare.

"Act like nothing ever happened. As far as he knows something changed in the past and brought you back. That's what he was trying to do anyway...at least he was until he fell in love again."

"Fell in love again?" She raised an eyebrow and looked a bit annoyed, "Wyatt isn't that type."

"I didn't think so either, but don't worry about that. We have taken care of her."

"Ben, you didn't kill her, did you?"

"Me? No, of course not." He stated.

She took a deep breath, "and how am I suppose to convince him to join our side or even to tell me what he knows about the layout of the White House? I was married to him for Gods Sake and he never went into details about his military work. He always told me he couldn't talk about classified topics."

"You let me worry about that. I will give you further instructions. If we are going to take over the White House we, we need him on our side. One way or the other."

"Don't forget our deal, Ben."

"Don't worry, Jessica. I will keep my promise. You get the information from Wyatt, or convince him to join us, and once Rittenhouse is in charge at the White House, you will get the five million I promised."


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica walked slowly around their home. Much remained the same. There were still pictures of her and Wyatt, and their wedding photo was still on the mantel. Her cloths still hang in the closet, and the bear Wyatt once won for her still sat on their bed.

It didn't look like he had moved on with someone else. She sighed, feeling a bit of sadness as she passed by the still empty room that was suppose to be their nursery.

Six years ago she happened to bump into Wyatt. It was all planned out, it was a job. She was to make Wyatt fall in love with her, then get detailed information on classified information Wyatt had access to during a job duty at the White House. Once she had that, she would be paid 5 million dollars and free to live her life as she choose.

She never expected to fall in love with him herself, but she did. She thought it would be wonderful, she loved him as he did her, they would get the five million dollars and be set to start their family.

She never expected the job to be so hard. Wyatt refused to talk to her about the military or his work with the government.

Her phone rang, bringing her back to the present.

"What is it?" She asked, seeing Ben Cahill's number.

"Things didn't go as planned. Wyatt was shot, instead of the intended target. He's at Mercy Hospital in surgery. Get there and be the grieving wife. Remember, you are to act like you were never gone."

"Got it." She said, hanging up and rushing to her car, tears in her eyes.

Maybe Rittenhouse had wanted her to pretend. Maybe she met Wyatt with the goal of only gaining information. But she had fallen in love with him and he was her husband.

"Please be okay, Wyatt" she prayed.

 **0 0 0 0**

"What happened, exactly? Agent Denise Christopher asked.

"Can we NOT talk about this right now?" Rufus asked, glancing around the waiting room.

Denis scanned the area. There was a woman on the far end of the room, and a man and woman on the other end. "Now is as good of a time as any. All we can do is wait, and if we keep our voices down, we are out of ear shot. Now tell me exactly what happened!"

"That bullet was meant got me," Lucy sobbed. Jiya reached over, putting an arm around Lucy in an attempt to comfort her.

"We found Flynn leading the O'Briens on board the Titanic. Wyatt called after them. Flynn came to us and said we needed to talk. He said one of his men had inside information on Rittenhouse and there was a hit out on Lucy. Wyatt wanted to know more and we figured we still had plenty of time to get the O'Briens. "

"Why was there a hit on Lucy?" Agent Christopher asked.

Rufus and Lucy shook their heads, " We don't know. Flynn never said. He was rambling on about how he thought Jessica wasn't murdered but was kidnapped. Wyatt wasn't believing him and pulled his gun. He shot at Flynn, but missed. A man Flynn called Samuel was behind Wyatt and fired a shot at Lucy. Wyatt pulled her behind him to protect her. He took the billet for her. Flynn shot and I assume killed Samuel."

"After that Flynn helped us with Wyatt then went back to the mother ship, I suppose." Lucy finished with tears welding in her eyes, " It should be me in there."

"Lucy, stopped blaming yourself." Rufus said, "none of this is your fault. Wyatt loves you, he did what he had to do to protect you. You would do the same for him."

"Do we know if any history changed? What happened to the O'Briens?" Lucy tried to focus her mind on something else.

"We don't know." Jiya stated. " we all rushed down here without checking the time line. Whatever changed is changed. Nothing can be done about it now. We will check it out once we get word on Wyatt."

Finally the double does opened and a doctor stepped out, "Family for Logan? Wyatt Logan?" the doctor called out.

"Yes, I am his wife, Jessica Logan." A lady with long blond hair stood quickly.

"Right this way, Mrs. Logan. The doctor smiled.

Lucy, Rufus, Jiya, and Denise looked at each other in shock.

"We are here for Mr. Logan too." Lucy called out.

"Are you family?"

"We're his team. We were there when it happened." Rufus stood up.

"Sorry, only family at this time. Mrs. Logan will keep you updated. I will tell you when he can have visitors."

Jessica smiled softly at them, then followed the doctor into a conference room, closing the door.

"Well I guess we know one thing that changed." Lucy said with mixed emotions.

It was great that Jessica was back, that was what Wyatt had wanted most of all. However, she knew that with Jessica's return, she had no chance to be anything but friends with Wyatt. She felt a tear roll down her check. She felt as if she was losing a piece of her heart.

"You know anything about Jessica?" Rufus frowned, looking at Agent Christopher.

"No, but like Jiya said, we didn't check the history yet."

"No, I mean, when something changes in the past, those living in present day gain or lose memories. Such as, when Lucy lost her sister, she was in the past and retained all her memories. However, her mother was in the present and lost all memories. See what I am saying?" Rufus asked.

Denise shook her head, "No, I think you lost me."

"Wyatt works for you, right?"

"Yes," Denise answered, still confused.

"You have a list of emergency contacts, such as next of kin?" Rufus pressed.

"Yes, we notified his parents but they live out of state. His wife passed." She stopped and looked at Rufus with a horrified look as it suddenly hit her.

"Oh my God," Lucy gasped, catching where Rufus was going with this.

"What is it?" Jiya asked, puzzled.

"If Jessica was killed four years ago, and something in the past changed, meaning she was never killed, then no one in present day should remember her being killed." Everything would be as if it never happened. Only Wyatt, Lucy, and myself would retain both memories." Rufus explained.

Jiya's eyes grew wide, "we need to get back to the computers, NOW. We gotta see if any of the headlines are the same."

"Let's go," Denise stood, "Rufus, you and Lucy stay here. Keep us updated on things. If Jessica talks to you, just act like everything is normal."

Lucy nodded and the two left the room. Her hands trembled, a million thoughts racing though her head.

"Want some coffee? It may be a long night." Rufus offered.

"Okay. Thank you." Lucy mumbled.

"Cream?" Rufus asked.

"Sure." Lucy sounded distant, which worried Rufus.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your husband, Mrs. Logan, is lucky that he got here when he did. The bullet was lodged in Mr. Logan's lung tissues. Upon impact, it fractured two ribs and the wound caused a sucking chest wound, which in turn, caused a collapsed lung. Basically the gunshot wound allowed too much air into his lungs, causing the collapse. We were able to repair the lung and remove the bullet. We've wrapped the ribs to help keep them stable, they should heal in time on their own. An infection had started, however, with continued antibiotics, I suspect that to remain under control."

"Will he be okay, Doctor?" Jessica asked softly.

"He is stable now, however, sedated. The next twenty four hours will be critical. If he responds well to the antibiotics, I suspect he will make a full recovery in time."

"Thank you, doctor," she smiled softly, "can I see him? I would like a private moment before friends are allowed in."

"Of course. He is still in recovery. You can see him now. We will be moving him to the ICU unit soon and he will spend a few nights there. If all goes well he should be released in a week or so. Your friends can see him two at a time once he is settled into the ICU unit."

Jessica followed the doctor down the long hallways and finally into a small room.

"Hello, honey." she smiled, going over and picking up his hand. She knew he was sedated, but wondered if he could hear her.

"It's me, Jess. I was planning a romantic dinner for us tonight, and you had to go get shot." she squeezed his hand, "Well, at least this means you will be home with me non stop for a while," she laughed softly.

"You know, we want to start that family...you're gonna have to get a safer job!" she stated, hoping maybe, if he could hear her at all, maybe that would sink into his conscious. "Well, they say they are moving you to ICU and maybe I can take you home in a week, honey. I will see you again soon." Jessica kissed his forehead softly then quickly left the room.

She wanted to get rid of the Mason Industries crew, but for the time being, she would play nice. She couldn't afford to draw any suspicion to herself.

0 0 0 0

Lucy sat in the chair, staring out the hospital windows at the world moving on below. So much has changed in such a little time, and now this.

Was Flynn right, she wondered. Was Jessica kidnapped and just now escaped or something changed so that she escaped. That would explain why history didn't really change. She was never murdered, but kidnapped and just escaped.

"Um, hello?" a voice broke though her thoughts. Jessica was standing next to her.

"Hi," Lucy gave a small smile, "How is Wyatt?"

Jessica took a seat, "Wyatt has told me so much about everyone he works with! He just loves you guys!" she was saying, "But I don't believe I remember anyone's names!"

"I am Lucy. Rufus just left for some coffee."

"Rufus?" Jessica laughed, "Sounds like a dogs name!"

Lucy only glared at her, not liking the joke, "Would you please fill us in on how Wyatt is?"

Jessica's smile faded, "Sorry. I didn't mean anything. He's out of surgery and in recovery. He had a collapsed lung from the bullet. All went well though and they expect him to make a full recovery."

"Thank you." Lucy said, sincerely, "Please let us know when they allow visitors? We'd all like to see him."

"Of course. They said they are moving him to ICU now. You should be allowed in there soon. How did this happen?"

"Didn't they tell you anything when they called you?" Lucy looked puzzled.

"No, they just told me there was an accident and he was here in the hospital."

"Who contacted you?" Lucy asked, trying to sound causal.

"Um, I don't know. Some guy from where he works."

"Oh," Lucy forced a smile, "Well, that's about all we really know. It was an accident, but I am not sure exactly what happened.

"OK, well, um, thank you for coming to support my husband. I am sure he will be glad to know you guys are here." Jessica smiled sweetly.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled. Soon as Jessica left, her smile faded. She didn't like her. Maybe it was Jessica, maybe it wasn't, but she did not like this woman. It went far beyond the fact that Jessica being here meant her and Wyatt had no future. She got a very bad feeling that Jessica was hiding something, and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Coffee, hot coffee!" Rufus called out, breezing though the waiting room with a smile, hoping to lift Lucy's spirit.

"Whoa, who are we gonna kill?" Rufus backed up at the look on Lucy's face. He could swear she was shooting fire from her eyes with that look.

"Something is up with Jessica Logan. IF she is the real Jessica Logan, she isn't being truthful." Lucy stated.

"Okay, what happened?" Rufus asked.

"She acted like Wyatt always talked about us, but she didn't know our names, acted like she never heard the names before," Lucy choose to leave out the dog name comment that was made about Rufus name, "She couldn't or wouldn't tell me who contacted her about Wyatt and she was asking me what happened. She's acting like she was never gone, but if we changed something and she came back..."

"Agent Christopher would have known her and wouldn't have ever remembered her being murdered." Rufus broke in, finishing the sentence, "How is he?"

"Jessica said he has a collapsed lung and they're moving him to ICU. We should be able to see him there. I don't like it, Wyatt. Something is wrong. Either she's not really Jessica or if she is Jessica, she is definitely hiding something."

"I agree," Rufus said, "We will keep a eye on her. Possible she is involved with Rittenhouse." he got serious, "we should see about having someone watch your house."

"My house? Why?" Lucy scuffed.

"Do you remember Flynn saying there was a hit out on you? Just because they failed doesn't mean they aren't going to keep trying, and with Rittenhouse, they don't care where or when. You aren't going to be safe until something here is solved."

"I got that taken care of," a voice said, causing Lucy and Rufus both to jump.

It was Flynn.

"I have one of my friends from the police force secretly watching Lucy's house. I am going to stay with Lucy when she's not at home." he offered.

"Like hell you are! And we are to trust you why?" Rufus glared at him.

"Because I killed one of my own men, Samuel Richards. He was the one who tried to shoot Lucy. He was one of my inside Rittenhouse men. He double crossed me, but that's not the only reason I killed him. I killed him because he tried to kill Lucy, and despite everything that has happened, I really am on your side."

"Sure as hell doesn't appear that way." Rufus spat.

Flynn shrugged, "I am sorry, I know we have had our differences, but we both want the same thing, to get rid of Rittenhouse, without changing too much of America's history."

"We don't want to change anything in history!" Lucy glared at him.

"I am sorry, I know things have changed, but some things will have to change in order for us to completely rid ourselves of Rittenhouse. It goes way beyond him just killing my family. He has killed so many others all though history. He has killed innocent people."

"Why did Abe Lincoln have to die?" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes, "He was a good man. You can't tell me that he was involved with this Rittenhouse guy. You can't tell me he was involved in killings! He was already suppose to get killed that night, why did you have to be the one to do it?"

"You're right, he wasn't involved, however, Booth was, as were some other men who was suppose to be there. I killed Booth and planned on killing a few more, until YOU stopped me," he glared at Lucy, "I only killed Abe Lincoln because, like you said, we don't want to change history too much. If Lincoln wasn't murdered, it could have changed the time line too much, maybe in a not too good way. Believe it or not, I try to keep history the same when I can. I wish Rittenhouse was one person I could kill and be done with, however, Rittenhouse has a way of getting people to work for them who are otherwise, unwilling."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Rufus muttered.

Flynn nodded, "I know about you recording every mission. I know they threatened to kill your mother and brother if you didn't. I know that fear you live with every day. That's the fear I lived with. That's what they threatened me with and when I failed to kill innocent people, they killed my family before I had a chance to protect them. That's why Rittenhouse has to die, everyone involved. Not only to gain my family back, but to avenge all the innocent people they have killed."

"And the innocent people you kill to get to Rittenhouse?" Lucy asked.

Flynn looked away, his eyes full of grief, "Like I told you before, Lucy. I am a monster, and I can not remain with my family once they are back. I can't bring the evil I have became into the house with my wife and child, but I want them to have their life back, then I will walk away from them and let them carry on in peace. I just want to kill the bastard who killed them!" Flynn spat, "I hate myself for the people I've had to kill, but you guys have killed innocent people too, when you had to, to protect yourself and the mission."

Lucy and Rufus both looked guilty. They had killed, to protect the secret of the time machine, to protect their lives. Flynn was right, they all had killed innocent people.

"Excuse me, you guys can see Mr. Logan now." A nurse announced, "Only two at a time."

Lucy scanned the area, not seeing Jessica, "Is his wife back there?"

"No, she went to get something to eat, she said she wanted to give his friends time to visit." the nurse smiled.

"Thank you," Lucy nodded.

"I will be around." Flynn said, passing Lucy a piece of paper, "This is my cell, please call me if you need anything. Please don't leave the house alone. With Wyatt being hurt, I have taken the job of protecting you. Please trust me," he said sincerely.

"Thank you." Lucy took the paper and shoved it in her pocket, unsure if she was ready to trust Garcia Flynn.

Lucy and Rufus walked down to Wyatt's room.

"Hey there," Lucy smiled, walking over to the bed and taking his hand. He looked to still be sedated,

"Rufus and I are here. Thanks you for what you did." she said softly, "I owe my life to you."

Wyatt opened his eyes slowly and looked at Lucy, forcing a small smile, "my pleasure, ma'am." his voice was rough and raspy.

Lucy looked surprise that he was awake, "Good to see those eyes again," she smiled.

"Hey man, how ya feeling?" Rufus asked, sitting on the other side of the bed.

Wyatt slowly turned his head to look at Rufus, "Like I've been hit by a truck." he gave a half smile, then looked at Lucy and back at Rufus, his eyes holding confusion and worry.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, seeing his concern.

"What changed?" he asked softly.

Lucy and Rufus both took a deep breath and looked at each other, wondering what he knew about Jessica.

"Jessica is back, isn't she?" Wyatt asked softly, "I thought I heard her talking to me, then I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not."

Lucy and Rufus both looked at each other, unsure of how exactly to approach this.

"Yes, she's back." Lucy finally said softly.

"Is Amy back?" Wyatt asked, glancing at her.

"I don't believe so." was all Lucy said. She couldn't burden him with their belief that something was going on with Jessica. If she raised doubts, it was possible Wyatt would turn against her, thinking she was jealous.

Wyatt looked at Lucy long and hard then glanced at Rufus. He nodded, "I'll be out in the hall." he stated, "Give you two a moment."

"Thank you," Lucy said.

Wyatt waited until he was out and he reached for Lucy's hand, "I am happy to have Jessica back, but please know I still love you. Always will." he squeezed her hand.

"I love you too, Wyatt," she said softly, "and I am happy you got Jessica back. You two had a happy life long before me, I hope you can return to that. I will always be here for you, if you need me."

He smiled at her softly, "And I will always be here for you. You will always have a part of my heart, Lucy Preston."

She kissed him softly, "Rufus and I are going to go to the command center and see what has changed with O'Briens. We will fill you in later. I am sure you and Jess have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah." Wyatt said softly, looking a bit sad, "All this time, all I wanted was Jess back. Now my heart is torn in two. I am happy to have her, but I feel like I am losing a part of myself in letting go of you."

"I will always be a part of your life, Wyatt, it will just have to be friends now. Maybe, one day, Jess and I will get to know each other and be friends too."

"Yeah, that would be nice." he smiled, squeezing her hand one more time before watching her walk out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Rufus was waiting outside of Wyatt's door when Lucy came out. He had a worried and puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I need to speak to Wyatt for a moment." Rufus said. "Promise to stay right here?"

"What's up?"

Rufus showed her the picture on his phone.

"Yeah? So?" Lucy looked at the photo of Jessica with a man with thinning hair, standing in the hospital hallway talking.

"The man she is talking to is part of Rittenhouse. He is the one who has threatened my family's life if I don't record as he tells me to."

"Oh God," Lucy whispered, "I am coming with you. If this isn't Jessica or even if it is, Wyatt could be in danger."

"Back so soon?" Wyatt grinned when his two friends walked in. His grin faded when he seen the look on their faces, "What's up?"

"We just wanted to confirm this is Jessica. Your Jessica." Rufus showed Wyatt the photo and he looked at it, smiling, "Yeah, that's her! Is she here? I want to talk to her!" he grinned, then got a concerned look on his face. Rufus and Lucy seemed concerned, "Guys? Is there something wrong? Is Jess okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, it's just that..." Lucy trailed off, how were they going to tell Wyatt.

"It's just that we haven't figured out WHY she is back yet." Rufus said, "Denise and Jiya are at Command checking the news articles now, but Denise was still under the impression that Jessica was murdered. Memories weren't changed like they were any other time. Also, I just snapped this photo of her, talking to the Rittenhouse man who has threatened my family if I don't do as they say."

Wyatt tensed, "You think Rittenhouse is threatening her?"

"We just don't know yet. That's why we wanted to make sure she really was your Jessica. We just don't know what is going on yet. Things aren't adding up."

Wyatt nodded, and looked at Rufus, "Could you look after Jess and Lucy for me, until I am better? Don't let nothing happen to them, please." he pleaded.

"You got it man." Rufus said, choosing to leave out the fact Flynn seemed to have appointed himself Lucy's protector.

"Get some rest, please? We will check in later." Lucy gave him a friendly hug and followed Rufus out the door.

0 0 0 0

"Hey Sweetie," Jessica smiled, returning to Wyatt's room a few moments after Lucy and Wyatt left,

"Good to see you awake."

"Hey honey," Wyatt smiled, reaching out for her. He had waited four long years for this moment.

She walked over to his bed and he pulled her gently down, kissing her lips softly, his blue eyes locking on hers, "It's good to see you."

He wanted to ask her so many questions and tell her so many things, but he didn't know what she knew or what she thought. Rufus and Lucy said the time line didn't appear to change, yet Jessica was acting like she was never gone.

"I missed you. I am glad you will be home with me for a while now. You remember us talking about starting that family? It sure would be nice for you to have a steady, safe job." Jessica sighed.

Wyatt laughed softly then grimaced at the pain it caused, "Jess, you married a military man. My job will never be steady or safe. You know that."

"I know," she sighed, "It's just that I wish you could do something that would let you be home more. I miss you when you gone."

"Jess, why are we having this conversion now?" Wyatt asked.

She was silent for a moment, then turned to him with a tear in her eye, "Because I almost lost you this time. I got to thinking, what if we had a family? I don't want our children to always worry if daddy is coming home. I don't want to always worry about raising a child alone."

"I am sorry, Honey," he reached for her and pulled her down on the bed, "We will talk about all this later, I promise." he gave her the best smile he could.

She ran her hand though his hair and smiled softly, "What happened? I mean, how did you end up shot?"

Wyatt sighed, wanting to be truthful, yet not knowing how far to go, "I was doing my job, protecting someone on my team. I took the bullet for her."

"Her?" Jessica pulled back, remembering what Cahill had said about Wyatt falling in love with someone else.

"Yes, her. Lucy. She is part of our team."

"And what was so important that you got into the line of fire?"

"Jess, you know that in my line of work, certain things are classified. This is one of those classified things. I can't tell you, honey."

"Well, I don't want you to go back to that job. Why don't you go work with my Uncle in Washington, D.C. I am sure you already have the security clearance for it. He had said before he could get you a job in the White House."

"Jess, please, we will talk about this, but can we just do it later? Please?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, sure, sweetie." she kissed him softly, "I'll leave you to get you rest."

Wyatt reached for her hand, "No, stay. I missed you. Stay with me, please?" he asked.

She smiled brightly at him, "Of course." she sat down in a chair next to his bed and held his hand.

Wyatt stared at her with a smile as he drifted off to sleep. His Jess was back.

"What have you found?" Lucy asked, almost running to Jiya at the computer desk when they reached Command.

"Nothing has changed on Jessica Logan. All the news paper articles, internet news sites, everything. They all report her as being murdered at the same time and same place. Nothing changed on that front. Something isn't right. If we changed history this all would be changed."

"She was never murdered." Lucy concluded, "but where was she and why is she back now?"

"That, we need to find out." Agent Christopher stated, "It could be a ploy to get Wyatt off of our team. Are we sure she really IS Jessica?"

"We're sure. I showed her picture to Wyatt. We're certain it's Jessica."

"So, she was either kidnapped or disappeared on her own will. But why?" Jiya stated.

"We will find out." Lucy promised. "What about the O'Briens?"

"Jennie survived, but Joseph was presumed dead, his body never found. Jennie remarried several years later. She wrote a book in 1972 about her ordeal on the Titanic. She passed away in 1988 at the age of 90. She had 4 children, 6 grandchildren, and 3 great-grand children."

"So there were people who got erased," Lucy said sadly, "Any idea who she remarried?"

"Someone by the name of James Whitehead. I found his name on their marriage license, however, there is nothing else about him." Jiya stated, "He passed a few years before her in 1982."

"So now what? It seems like we didn't cause Jessica to return, so she apparently returned on her own free will, but if she had been kidnapped, why isn't she telling us?" Lucy asked, perplexed.

"She wasn't kidnapped," Rufus shook his head, "She left and she choose to come back and pretend like nothing happened. Question is, why? Is she the one who is doing this or is she being forced?"

"You two go home and wash up, eat, try to get some rest. We will check out Jessica and also have someone keep a eye on Wyatt until we know Jessica's story." Agent Christopher suggested.

"Alright, sounds good to me. I'd like to catch my brother's game tonight." Rufus said.

Ben Cahill sat in his limo looking at the younger man across from him, "It's a easy job, really. You do this job for me, you have the protection of Rittenhouse, an organization that can make anything, or anyone, disappear." Cahill told him, "and you get two million cash for your time and trouble."

"I thought my job was to get her to marry me." the man stated, "now you want me to kill her?"

"Things have changed. I've got more things at stake right now."

"But, you told me she was your daughter! How could you do this to your child!" the man asked.

"She was never my daughter. Her mother left me and wanted nothing to do with me or my organization. She kept my child away from me. Lucy isn't Rittenhouse. She wasn't raised with the values we hold. She has became a danger to our goal."

"To gain access to the White House." the man shook his head, knowing this story well.

"To get one of our own into the presidency." Cahill she stated, "now, do you accept or don't you?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever. After I get the two million, I am free to go?"

"As long as you never mention this to anyone, you will be free to live you life. If you ever mention the name Rittenhouse or my name to anyone at any time, we will kill you and anyone who is special to you."

"Understood, sir. I get my money free and clear, you won't see or hear from me again."

"Very well then. I will see you when the job is complete."

The week had seemed to drag by, while Wyatt was stuck in the hospital. Jess was there every day all day. He had seen Lucy and Rufus a few times, but they never had too much to say. They had updated him on the time line changes with the O'Briens, but it hadn't really appeared that history had really changed.

Wyatt watched his wife move about the hospital room packing up things, "Hey, I am not completely broke. I can pack up the stuff," Wyatt smiled, standing up from the bed.

"No, you sit. Stay." Jessica laughed, carefully placing her hands on his shoulders, "Enjoy it. Let your wife baby you!" she kissed him quickly.

Wyatt laughed softly and sat back down, "No fair, picking on a wounded man." he grinned.

She turned around and grinned at him, "I believe everyone we know sent you flowers! I haven't seen this many flowers since, well, since our first Valentines day together. You sent me 24 dozen roses, a dozen for every hour of the day you thought about me." she smiled.

"You remember that?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course! You were so sweet...are so sweet." she corrected.

"Well it has been a while since I sent you flowers." he sighed.

"You look sad, what's wrong?" Jess sat next to him.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I am just glad to be going home with my wife. I am ready to get out of this hospital." he stood, walking over to her and gently wrapping his arms around her, "I love you, Jessica. Don't ever forget that."

She turned, draping her arms around his neck, "and I love you." she kissed him softly on the lips, "don't YOU forget it."

Wyatt laughed softly, "It's just like we're picking up where we left off."

"What you mean?" Jessica asked, fearful that he was about to ask questions.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking, you know, how jealous I am sometimes. Like that time I saw you with an old boyfriend."

She laughed, "I only have eyes for you, Wyatt Logan." she looked at him for a moment, "but I have to admit, I was a little jealous that you took a bullet for another woman."

"That was my job." Wyatt said quickly, "Nothing more." he didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with another fight with Jessica. He couldn't tell her the truth anyway, not without telling her EVERYTHING. How could he do that? First, she would think he was crazy. Second, he would be betraying his government by telling her classified information. No, she could never know the truth.

"One I hope you will never have to return to again," she said, picking up his bag, "Ready to head home?"

"Been ready!" he grinned, grabbing her hand as they walked out the door.

"Good Luck!"

"Get Well Soon!"

"Hurry Back!"

"We Miss You!"

Wyatt stepped back, surprised at the voices shouting at him and the people who were standing outside his hospital room holding balloons, fruit baskets, candy baskets, and of course, more flowers.

"What are you all doing here?" Wyatt asked, glancing at the crowd. He saw Rufus and Jiya, Conner Mason, Agent Christopher, and of course, Lucy.

"We are you going home party!" Rufus smiled, stepping forward and shaking Wyatt's hand, "It has been quite around the office without you." he grinned.

"You are missed, get well and come back soon. The place isn't the same." Agent Christopher shook his hand.

"Our team isn't the same without you. Together we are strong. We need you back on our team, so rest up! It's been boring lately." Lucy gave him a friendly hug.

"You are the teams rock, Wyatt. I wish you the best. You're job is waiting on you." Conner Mason said.

"Yeah, we miss the sense of humor around there," Jiya said, "Even Rufus has been a little dull lately." she grinned, nudging Rufus.

"Hey, I try!" Rufus laughed.

"Thanks guys, really. It means a lot to see you all here. You all are my extended family." he shook everyone's hand once more, "I'll be by to visit soon. Keep me updated on things, please."

"Will do," Rufus promised and the group followed Wyatt and Jessica out, everyone breaking up to go their separate ways.

"You okay?" Rufus asked Lucy, when she stopped in the parking lot alone.

"Yeah." she looked around, seeing Conner Mason and Agent Christopher leaving, "Flynn has been great actually." she said.

Rufus shook his head, "I don't trust him."

Lucy sighed, "I don't know, honestly. He seems so kind and so much like Wyatt when it comes to his family. He just wants to avenge his family's death and get them back. I can't blame him for that."

"No, I can't either," Rufus said softly, "I've been scared to death for my own family. If anything happened to them, I would kill anyone who got in my way until I tracked down the man who was responsible."

"You and I, we are no different then," Flynn said, stepping out of a car.

"Was he here the whole time?" Rufus asked.

"He has followed me everywhere and often has slept outside my house." Lucy admitted, "He can't let anyone from Mason Industries see him though, since we are SUPPOSE to be chasing him.

Flynn laughed, "I think we are finally becoming friends."

"Cold day I'd be friends with the likes of you." Rufus muttered.

"Please, let me explain my side of things?" Flynn said sincerely, "Perhaps over lunch?"

"What's in it for me?" Rufus asked.

"I'll buy lunch and you will get to see my side of things. How do you know what side to fight on if you don't know the story of both sides?"

Rufus thought for a moment. Flynn had a point. They were chasing Flynn because Mason Industries said he was a terrorist out to destroy America's history.

They didn't know why Flynn took the mother ship or why Anthony was helping him. They didn't know anything about Flynn's side really.

"Alright, you have a deal. Lunch it is, but I want Jiya in on this too." Rufus said.

Lucy looked at him with questioning eyes, "I trust her, and we are a couple. She is going to be in danger too if I don't keep Rittenhouse happy. It's only fair that she knows BOTH sides just like us. Jiya is on MY team."

Lucy and Flynn both nodded in agreement.

"We'll meet at Huck's, outside of town in about half an hour?" Flynn suggested.

Huck's was a small mom and pops type of restaurant that normally wasn't too busy and offered several corner booths for privacy.

"We'll see you then." Rufus stated, pulling out his phone to message Jiya.

Flynn walked Lucy to her car, checking their surrounds before closing the door for her.

"I'll follow you home. Officer David Carmichael should be on duty there. I'll be back by and text you when I am ready to follow you to Huck's."

"Flynn, really, I don't need twenty four seven security!" Lucy sighed, "I am really tired of having a baby sitter every time I turn around."

"You need someone to protect you until we at least know why there was a hit out on you." Flynn stated.

"IF there ever really was a hit! Flynn it has been over a week and nothing has happened. Maybe there never was a hit!"

"Then why did Samuel shoot at you?"

"I don't know!" Lucy muttered, "but I do know I am tired of having someone around me every waking moment of every day!"

"Your safely is important, Lucy." Flynn said, "I care about you."

"You what?" Lucy spat at him, "Don't you even think we ever have a future together."

Flynn put his hands up and backed up, "No, no I don't mean like that. I mean..." he broke off, sighing and running a hand though his hair, "God, I didn't want to tell you this now. Not like this."

"Tell me WHAT?" she hissed.

"You're my sister!" Flynn stated, throwing his hands up in the air and looking to the ground. There it was, the cat was out of the bag. Now, he was preparing for the fire storm.


	7. Chapter 7

"I AM YOUR WHAT?" Lucy yelled.

"Let me explain! Please!" Flynn kept his hands up, trying to show Lucy he meant no harm. Bracing to protect himself from any blows she might throw at him.

"EXPLAIN!" she hissed.

"Okay, I will tell you what I know, but you will have to wait for the proof. I have it, I will bring it, but I don't have it with me. I can prove everything I am about to tell you."

"What proof could you possibly have?" Lucy stared at him, bracing to attack.

"Please, Lucy, you remind me of a tiger about to pounce. Please calm down and just listen." Flynn said softly.

"I am listening," Lucy tried to soften her expression a little.

"Alright, Benjamin Cahill is your father. Carol Preston is your mother." Flynn said matter of factually,

"Don't get mad at me, but I snatched some of your DNA to link you to him." Flynn looked a little guilty, "I wanted to be sure I was on the right path."

"Where do you fit in the picture?" Lucy asked.

"Benjamin Cahill is my father as well. He raped my mother, Maria. Asher Flynn is the father I was told about, he is the father on my birth certificate. My mother told me about the rape one day, when I caught her in her room crying alone. It was then that I first vowed to find and destroy Cahill, which lead me to Rittenhouse, which lead me to Mason Industries."

"Mason Industries? Rittenhouse?" Lucy asked puzzled, "What does my father have to do with them?"

"All of that will be explained later." Flynn said, "While I was chasing the Rittenhouse cash, I ran into Benjamin Cahill. I swiped DNA from his glass and sent it off. It confirmed that he was my father."

"Why didn't anyone tell me any of this before?" Lucy felt the tears welding up in her eyes.

"It's not really that bad, Lucy. We both were lucky. Our mothers didn't get involved with Rittenhouse any more then they had to. We weren't subjected to their evil. We may have been born into it, but that doesn't make us who we are. We were raised by good mothers."

"You mean my father, er, our father is involved in Rittenhouse?" Lucy asked shocked, "I don't want nothing to do with them!"

"Nor do I, obviously. Listen, it's not our fault who our father is. We have done better for ourselves, and maybe one day, it will benefit us. We were born into it, maybe we can use that one day to destroy their evil. We can change the future, even if it means changing the past. We can do away with the evil."

"But, wouldn't destroying Rittenhouse erase us? Like Amy was erased."

"Ah, that's why I have done so much research, why I have been so careful. I am trying to be sure of who all have been involved with our lives and if I have to spare them, I do, so no one else in our family is erased. It isn't easy you know, to do away with the evil while making sure you don't wipe yourself or your family off the face of the earth." Flynn gave a half laugh.

Lucy shook her head, "This is all too much to take in."

"Come on, I'm sure Rufus is waiting for us, and I can explain more with Rufus there, so you both know as much as I do." Flynn said, "I'll follow you to Huck's."

Rufus looked at his watch again, starting to worry. They had agreed on a half hour and it was approaching a hour. Lucy had text him to say she would be a few minute late, but now, a few minutes was turning into a half hour.

"She'll be here," Jiya tried to comfort him, but she was starting to worry as well.

"If she isn't here in a few minutes, I'm going looking for her. I don't trust Flynn and I don't like it that Rittenhouse has a hit out on her. Those people will stop at NOTHING." Rufus stated.

Finally, the door to the restaurant swung open and Lucy stormed in with Flynn right behind her, "I can't believe you didn't tell me before now!" Lucy hissed.

"I told you, I didn't know any of this until just a month ago, when my research pointed to you and Cahill being connected. I waited to get the DNA confirmed and then...well I was waiting for a good time to tell you."

"I don't care what DNA you have, I want a blood test. I am not taking your word on anything!" Lucy glared at him.

They reached Rufus and Jiya at the table. He looked at the two puzzled, "What's going on?"

"She's my sister." Flynn grinned, sitting next to Lucy.

"Whoa..." Jiya's mouth open in shock.

"She's your WHAT?" Rufus looked from Flynn to Lucy, "Is this true?"

"It appears so, but I told him, I want a blood test, on MY terms! That's not the worse of it. My father, er, OUR father is a part of Rittenhouse." Lucy felt like she was on the verge of tears, but right now, she was just too mad to cry.

"Hold on, I thought Flynn's mother was Maria? Didn't his father die in a car accident?" Rufus asked.

"Flynn said he was going to explain everything." Lucy glared at him, "You better start explaining."

Flynn took a deep breath, "This all started one day when I found my mother in her room crying. I started questioning her about what she was crying about and after a while, she told me she was raped, and I was the child that resulted from the rape. She assured me she loved me no less, but was too ashamed and afraid to tell her husband, so everything went on as if I was his son. He never knew I wasn't."

"So you went looking for your real father?" Jiya guessed.

Flynn nodded, "I didn't want to know him, I just wanted to kill the man that caused my mother so much pain and grief. My mother told me that my father was Benjamin Cahill, a man she briefly met at work. He followed her to her car one night. I went out searching for Ben Cahill and that search led me to a secret organization called Rittenhouse. Rittenhouse, as far as I could see, is run by money and dates all the way back to the beginning of our country. They kill anyone who crosses them and they kill for no reason other then to accomplish their evil goals."

"Is that what happened with your family?"

Flynn nodded, "I found out that Rittenhouse had funded Conner Mason and his time machine deal. I started snooping around to find out what this time machine was all about. I found out that Rittenhouse was dead set on completely taking over America, as soon as possible. Mason Industries had created the time machine to be used as an experiment, to travel in time and witness history, plans to one day sell 'Vacations back to time'," Flynn looked at Rufus, "Am I right?"

"Yeah, that was in general what our plan was, but I didn't know anything about Rittenhouse. Conner had told me he secured private funding for the project. He didn't say anything more and I didn't ask any questions. I didn't have any need to."

"Well, Rittenhouse funded the program and then they were about to take the time machine back in time and kill our presidents and anyone else they had to until the Rittenhouse organization was fully in control of our country."

"Why?" Jiya asked, "What were they going to do if they got control?"

"That, I am not sure about. Maybe they want the power to control the people, the money, connections to foreign countries?" Flynn shrugged, "I don't know why."

"So where does Lucy fit into all of this?" Rufus asked.

"I had a run in with Ben Cahill. He threatened my wife and daughter's life if I didn't back off. During that meeting, I was able to swipe some of him DNA from a glass he was drinking from. I didn't think he knew," Flynn's face got a look of heartbreak, "It was that night that someone broke into my home and killed my little girl and my wife. To top it off, they tried to frame me for it."

"I am sorry," Lucy said softly.

"They thought they would scare me off, but they only made me more determined to hunt down everyone responsible and kill them. Not only kill them, but rid the world of the organization called Rittenhouse for good. Kill it before it ever got started."

"How did you figure out I was Cahill's daughter?" Lucy asked.

"The DNA I swiped proved I was his son. Then, after I took the time machine, I checked out everyone they hired to track me down. I knew Rittenhouse would try to something. Rufus was a given, he worked on the time machine. Wyatt, he has connections to the government and a high security clearance. I figured they would want to get him on their side to gain information on the government. You," Flynn looked at Lucy, "When I did research on you, I found a connection between your mother and Cahill. They had a brief relationship and your mother worked for them, for a time."

"My mother?" Lucy gasped, "She would never be a part of something so evil!"

"People will do a lot for money or to protect those they love. It appears your mother got away from them though, and raised you alone." Flynn sighed, "During our second mission I swiped a piece of your hair and sent it off for a DNA match. It proved you were Cahill daughter, and my sister."

"And my journal?" Lucy asked, "How did you get that? You said you traveled to the future? Why? How?"

Flynn was silent for a moment, "I can't tell you everything. I know things that you will find out later. I promised not to tell you everything, I can't tell you. It may change the future."

"So you say," Rufus glared.

"What would it change?" Lucy asked, "I would still make the same decisions, if they were good ones."

Flynn shook his head, "No. I won't do it. If I were to tell you who gave this to me, I am afraid that something might change and that person would no longer exist anymore. You may make decisions that would change the future."

"I lost my sister, the man I knew as my father, never even met my mother, then I find out Rittenhouse is a part of my life? I think you owe me something, Flynn."

He took a deep breath, "The person who gave me this journal was your son. I do not know who the father is, he didn't tell me, but he wanted to be sure that I kept you safe from harm. That is honestly all I know. His name was William. I do not know his last name. He wouldn't tell me because he was afraid you didn't know his father yet and he didn't want anything to change. The less we know about the future, the better."

"I thought we couldn't travel to a time we already exist?" Lucy said.

"We can't travel to the same place we were. Such as today. A year from now if we traveled back to 2016, we couldn't come to this town, but we could go to another place where we know we weren't at then. Understand?"

"I think so." Lucy said.

"We can't run into ourselves. It would be hard to do in the future, but the past we would know where we were at a certain date. I have been traveling to the future a little though, mostly to try to figure out what Rittenhouse is doing so I might stop it now, in the present, before it ever happens."

"So the reason you stole the mother ship," Rufus said, "Was to get even for your family's death?"

"Not only that," Flynn shook his head, "If it was only to get even I would have just killed the bastards who killed my family. I want to get rid of Rittenhouse forever. Rittenhouse ordered the hit on my family, they threatened your family Rufus, and they have a hit on Lucy. Rittenhouse and everyone associated with them needs to be wiped off of the earth."

"Wouldn't that make you and Lucy disappear?" Jiya asked.

"When I kill Cahill, I am going to do it right after Lucy was born. That's why I am doing the research that I am doing. I am being careful not to alter Cahill's time line until I am ready to take him out."

"Why wait?" Jiya asked.

"One reason, I believe Cahill can lead me to the head of Rittenhouse today. The second reason is I am quit a few years older then Lucy. When I go back to kill Cahill after Lucy's birth, I will be in that time. I don't know where I was then and I don't know if I will run into myself or what will happen. I am assuming Cahill was no where near my mother, but I don't know."

Wyatt paced around the house, feeling a little uneasy. He felt like he needed to be back at Mason Industries. He needed to be trying to figure out why Jessica was back and if she was still in danger. He needed to figure out why they supposedly had a hit out on Lucy. He sensed tension between himself and Jessica. He was so happy to have her back, but now the mystery lingered why didn't the history in the news papers change?

"You okay, sweetie?" Jessica wrapped her arms loosely around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, "you can talk to me, you know? What's bothering you?"

Wyatt shook his head, "I am just thinking about some stuff at work. There's things that I need to try to solve. I just feel useless sitting here."

Jessica sighed, "Are you really going to go back there when you heal?"

"Yes, they have became like family to me, and as long as I am needed, I can't abandoned them." Wyatt said.

"But what about me? I am family too. What about the children we wanted? They will be family."

"Yes, and I will be there for you and any children we may have. You knew when we married that I was in the military and that is my job, one that I really love. There will be good days and bad days and yes, I might be gone for a while sometimes, but that is my job. You and our family will always come first, but I thought you understood, the team I work with, weather it be over seas or locally, they are my family too. I can't just leave a job and my team because it might get dangerous."

Jessica stood and walked away from him, "But you could remain in the military and work a safe job at the White House with my Uncle. You could be home every night. You wouldn't be shot at or be taking bullets for anyone. You could still remain friends with the people you work with now, they would find someone just as good to replace you."

Wyatt sighed, "Jessica, I love you more then anything in this world and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You will always be first, but you can't ask me to choose between my career and you. I was stationed at Mason Industries. That is where my job as a military master sergeant has taken me. I can't abandoned that post until I am removed or the job is complete. I can't ask you or anyone else to pull strings so I can work at the White House or anywhere else. Frankly, I like the little bit of danger. That's part of the job. I am not a desk job type of man. I thought you knew all this. We once were on the same page. What has happened."

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Jessica said glaring at him, "I don't understand why you wouldn't at least want to look into taking a safer job that would keep you home with me."

"It never bothered you before! It never bothered you when I was deployed over in Iraq for almost two years. You never asked me to change jobs then. You supported me! Jess, is everything okay? Are you in some kind of trouble? Talk to me, I can help you. I will protect you."

"Me? I don't have any problems. Everything is fine on my end, other then my husband puts his job and the idiots he works with before me!" she turned and stormed out of the house, leaving Wyatt dumbfounded and hurt.

"So we know that Rittenhouse has funded Mason Industries and their plan is to basically sabotage America for their own benefit. That is why Mason Industries didn't notify the government of what they were doing until you stole the mother ship." Lucy stated, "Rufus is on the team because he's the only one who can operate the lifeboat. Wyatt is on the team because of his military background and security clearance. Rittenhouse might want to try to get him to help them in their mission to take charge of the White House. And I am on the team because I'm Cahill's daughter, and Cahill is part of Rittenhouse." Lucy said, almost in disbelief, "So where do we go from here? This defiantly changes things."

"I agree," Rufus said, looking over at Jiya, "Agent Christopher doesn't know anything about this. She only knows what I've told her about Rittenhouse. I think we need to do the blood test Lucy asked for, make sure everything is 100% true. If it turns out Lucy and Flynn are related, then we can assume Flynn is telling the truth, at least for the time being, about their father being part of Rittenhouse."

"So, can I assume that we work together now?" Flynn asked.

"Maybe." Rufus stated, "Under certain conditions, we might."

"And those conditions?" Flynn asked with raised eyebrows.

"First of all, we go get that blood test now and the blood test had better prove everything you told us, second, you don't change history unless absolutely necessary. No more killing of innocent people unless your life or the time machine is in immediate danger." Lucy stated.

"Okay, deal." Flynn nodded.

"I'll call Agent Christopher and see about our medical unit doing the blood test." Lucy said.

"NO!" Flynn stated, "Everyone at Mason Industries works for Rittenhouse. It has to be a private doctor. You choose, Lucy, but NOT Mason Industries."

"Alright, deal." Lucy said, "I will call Dr. Abbott, he has been my doctor for years. I will see if he can do that for us." she paused, "I also want to call Wyatt...I feel like we are leaving him out on this. He should at least know these new developments." she reached into her purse and muttered, "I left it in the car, after I text Rufus that I was running late."

"Want to use mine?" Flynn offered.

"Or mine?" Jiya offered, "It might be safer then Flynn's." She glared at him, still not trusting Flynn.

"No, let me go get mine. I'll be right back." Lucy excused herself and trotted out towards her car.

"We shouldn't have left her go alone," Rufus said after a moment.

"I figured here was okay." Flynn said then quickly stood up, "I am gonna go check on her." he jotted to the door.

Walking out the front door he saw Lucy closing and locking her car door. She waved at him and laughed, probably thinking how stupid it was to have someone watch her retrieve a cell phone from her car.

She started walking briskly back to the restaurant when the sound of squalling tires made her stop and look.

"LUCY! RUN!" Flynn was screaming at her and running at her at the same time.

Rufus and Jiya jumped from the table hearing the commotion and ran outside.

Lucy saw Noah's black pick up truck speeding towards her. She could see his face behind the steering wheel. It took a second to register what was happening and she turned, running for the safely of the restaurants front doors.

Suddenly the roaring of the pick up was right behind her, everyone heard the sickening thud as the truck slammed into her body. She flew up in the air, her body slamming down into the trucks windshield and falling limply to the ground.

Flynn fell at her side, "Lucy, Lucy stay with me." he called.

Jiya was already calling 911 and Rufus was running to help Lucy.

"I got a weak pulse and labored breathing," Flynn said taking his shirt off to press against a gaping wound on her left side.

"We need to make sure her body stays perfectly still and immobile until the medics arrive," Rufus said, double checking the vital signs.

Flynn nodded, they could already hear sirens approaching.

"Did you recognize the truck?" Rufus asked.

"No, did you?" Flynn asked.

"No. I have no doubt it was someone connected with Rittenhouse though."

"You need to call Wyatt," Flynn stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I know." Rufus sighed, that was one call he didn't want to make. He had a feeling that Wyatt was going to be asking a lot of questions...questions that weren't going to be easy to answer right now.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Rufus, what's up?" Wyatt answered, seeing his friend's name flash on his screen.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know, Lucy was hit by a truck in Huck's parking lot. She was just air lifted to Mercy Hospital. Jiya and I are on our way over there now."

Wyatt was already on his feet reaching for his truck keys, "I am on my way. What happened exactly?"

"We aren't sure, but it was a black pick up. They purposely ran her down."

"I'll be there in a few moments." Wyatt hanged up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going? You aren't suppose to be driving." Jessica stated.

"You want to drive me? I am heading to Mercy Hospital. Lucy's been hit by a truck."

"I am sorry to hear that, but honestly, what do you need to go down there for?" she scoffed.

"Because she is a close friend of mine and I care for her. I need to be there for her and my team. I swear Jessica, it's like I don't even know you anymore. You are so self-centered! What ever happened to that loving caring compassionate women I fell in love with?"

"What ever happened to the devoted man I married?" she asked, "My Wyatt would never leave to go chasing after some bimbo."

"How DARE YOU! You know nothing about Lucy. I don't have time for this. Maybe things were better like they were before." Wyatt slammed the door and hurried to his truck, spinning the tires as he tore out of their drive.

A part of him was filled with regret for leaving Jessica the way he had. It was like history was repeating all over again. That night four years ago he was jealous because Jessica was being friendly with an old boyfriend. They had a fight and Jessica got out of the car. He left her because of his temper. Another part of him was hurt and confused. The Jessica he knew four years ago was full of compassion. She supported him in his job and any missions he was sent on. She loved other people. She never would have called his co-workers names. She never would have asked him to leave his job.

A nagging thought at the back of his mind kept telling him something wasn't right. Why hadn't history changed? If she was kidnapped and escaped, why didn't she say something? A part of him worried that Rittenhouse was threatening her. Maybe she was kidnapped and released with strict instructions to act this way, for whatever reason. But it had been four years. If she was kidnapped, why did they hold her for four years?

Wyatt parked in the hospital parking lot and went as quickly as he could up to the surgery waiting room, where Rufus had directed him.

He scanned the room and instantly saw Rufus and Jiya sitting in a corner, accompanied by Flynn.

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt lunged at Flynn soon as he spotted him.

Flynn jumped to his feet, ready to defend himself.

"Hold on, he has been keeping a eye on Lucy." Rufus stepped between the two men.

"Well he did a job didn't he?" Wyatt spat, "Are you the reason Lucy was hit?"

"Yes." Flynn stated.

Wyatt threw a punch, connecting to Flynn's jaw and knocking him off his feet, "! I should kill you right now!" he dove for Flynn again.

"We all are guilty." Jiya said quickly, causing Wyatt to hesitant.

"What did you all do?" He glared.

"It's what we didn't do." Rufus said, "We left her run out to her car for her cell phone without someone going with her."

"How is Flynn connected to this?" Wyatt glared at all three of them.

"We were, um, having lunch." Jiya gave a half smile.

"With HIM! What is going on here?"

"THAT is a long story." Rufus muttered. "Very long."

"You better start telling it, NOW." Wyatt seethed.

"Oh boy," Rufus muttered.

"See," Flynn started, "Since I found out that there was a hit out on Lucy, and you were shot, I had been trying to keep a eye on her."

"And why would you want to do a thing like that?" Wyatt glared.

"Because she's my sister, and the only family I have left."

"Prove it!" Wyatt went for Flynn again who quickly dodged his punch.

"I got DNA evidence!" Flynn held up the papers, "And I promised Lucy a blood test already."

"I don't care what you have! You just telling us this now?"

"I didn't know until just recently!" Flynn stated, then proceeded to tell Wyatt everything from how he found out who his real father was to how he tracked Cahill to Rittenhouse and ultimately, Mason Industries.

"So we are suppose to just take your word for all this?"

"I wish you would." Flynn said "Unfortunately, I know you won't and all I can offer you is the DNA evidence I've got and agree to the blood test Lucy demanded."

"This is just great." Wyatt muttered, "Any word on Lucy?" he turned to Rufus.

"No, not yet. They air lifted her here due to her injuries. When we got here they said they had already taken her into surgery and we were to just wait here until further word."

"I should have made sure she was protected," Wyatt muttered, running his hand though his hair, "This is my fault."

Rufus laid a hand on his shoulder, "Take it easy, Man. None of this is your fault. We had someone watching her house, and Flynn was escorting her out..."

"FLYNN! What were you guys thinking? You trusted her with FLYNN!" Wyatt yelled.

"Speaking of which," Rufus stated, "Flynn, you should be making yourself disappear for now. I've contacted Agent Christopher. I am sure she will be on her way over here. She was contacting Lucy's mom."

Flynn nodded. "I'll be in touch to check on Lucy." with that, he quickly disappeared.

"How are you feeling?" Rufus asked, standing next to Wyatt, "You didn't drive here yourself did you?"

"I am fine." he muttered, walking away.

"Okay..." Rufus turned to Jiya, wrapping an arm around her, "We're going to get though this, right?"

"Right," she gave him a big hug, "Come one, why don't we go get some coffee? We'll bring Wyatt a cup back too."

Rufus nodded and left Jiya lead him down the hall.

0 0 0 0

The elevator door opened and a older lady with long blondish hair walked out followed by a man with short dark hair.

She hurried over to the nurses desk, "I am here for Lucy Preston. I am her mother, this is Noah, her fiance."

The nurse typed into the computer and gave a small smile, "I am sorry, she's still in surgery. I don't know anything else yet. I will have the doctor talk to you when they are finished."

"Thank you." she smiled.

Wyatt glared at Noah, recognizing him from years ago. He was certain Noah was Jessica's ex-boyfriend who he had gotten jealous of that night she was murdered...or whatever had happened to her. Wyatt bit his lower lip and frowned. It was more then coincidence that Noah was Jessica's ex-boyfriend and now Lucy's finance.

He approached Carolyn slowly. He wanted to jump on Noah, but he had to try to figure out what was going on.

"Excuse me, Ms. Preston?" he extended his hand, "I am Wyatt Logan. I am a friend and co-worker of Lucy."

"Do you know anything?" Carolyn asked desperately.

"I am sorry, I don't. I wasn't with her when it happened. All I know is she was hit by a truck in a parking lot."

"She's been working so much lately. And now this." Carolyn sank down in a chair and turned her head, trying to hide her tears.

Wyatt sat next to her, staring at Noah who was pacing the room rather nervously. Wyatt held Carolyn's hand, "I know Lucy well. She's strong and determined. She'll get though this."

Carolyn nodded and the two sat in silence for a moment.

"Ma'am, I am sorry, this may not be the time or place to bring it up, but I feel this is very important. Have you ever heard of the term Rittenhouse?" Wyatt asked.

Carolyn tensed, "Why you ask that?"

"Someone recently suggested that Lucy's biological father was a part of that organization. The work we do is classified, so I can't go into details, but it would be very helpful to know the truth regarding Lucy's father."

"I tried to protect her from it all these years." Carolyn took a shaky breath, "God I didn't know the evil that man was involved in until I was already involved with him."

"Tell me about it, please?" Wyatt said softly.

"I had just gotten my degree in history. There was this bright man, a little older then me, but oh, so charming. We courted," Carolyn smiled, "he treated me like a princess."

Wyatt remained silent and listened.

"He offered me a job to work with him privately. He only wanted me to give him specific information on certain people in history. I had no idea why and it seemed like a simple easy job," Carolyn shrugged slightly, a tear brimming on the corner of her eye.

"Then I over heard him one day talking about killing the president. He said that Rittenhouse would gain control of American, and hence, the American people, one way or the other. It scared me." She gripped Wyatt's hand with a shaking hand.

"Go on." Wyatt said softly, watching Noah continue to shift nervously off to the side. He knew Noah was listening, but didn't see any kind of emotion or surprise cross the man's face.

"I told him I didn't want to work for him anymore, that I wanted to teach history. He must have known something was going on. He talked me into going out for drinks. We ended up in his bedroom back at his house." Carolyn shuttered. "I don't think I told him anything important. That was what he was after, information on history. I don't think he ever expected me to become pregnant."

"Did you tell him?" Wyatt asked.

"No. Oh I am sure he knew, but I never told him. I didn't want my baby to be exposed to the evil that I had seen going on there. I raised my Lucy alone. It was only the last two months that she really started questioning me on who her father was, and we fought about it quit a bit. I was afraid to tell her, but in the end, I knew she was a grown woman and could take care of herself."

"Did you tell her about Rittenhouse?"

"Oh no." Carolyn gasped, "never. I only wrote her father's name down on a piece of paper. I left the rest up to her. She has never mentioned it to me again."

Carolyn looked at Wyatt with horror, "Oh my God, you don't think her father did this, do you?"

"I don't know." Wyatt answered truthfully.

"Oh come on, Carolyn, don't be ridiculous!" Noah scoffed, "This clearly was some sort of accident. No one is going to try to run down their own child, let alone do it at lunch time in Huck's parking lot!"

"Huck's?" Carolyn looked over at Noah, "I don't understand. Is that where Lucy got hit at?"

Wyatt frowned, "Didn't you know?"

"No, a lady from Lucy's work called me and told me Lucy had been hit by a vehicle and was here. I assumed it happened at work."

"Who called Noah?" Wyatt asked.

"He had just stopped by the house a few moments before that, to see Lucy. I told him and he followed me." Carolyn turned towards Noah, "Oh dear, remember, you have to call the insurance company about that deer."

"What deer?" Wyatt asked.

Carolyn laughed softly, "Poor Noah hit a deer on his way over to the house."

Wyatt stood slowly, then walked purposefully over to Noah, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shoving him against the wall, "If you had anything to do with this, I swear to God I will make you wish you were dead every day of your life until I kill you."

"What is your problem, man?" Noah complained, "I hit a DEER"

"For your sake, you better hope that is ALL you hit." Wyatt glared, "This isn't the first time we have met, now is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I've never seen you before!"

"Four years ago, you were flirting with my wife, Jessica."

"Man, you've got a problem if you're holding a grudge four years later. It wasn't me. I don't know any Jessica."

"You were her ex-boyfriend." Wyatt continued.

"Man, get a grip. I told you, I don't know a Jessica. I am engaged to Lucy, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Noah squirmed, trying to free himself.

Wyatt threw him to the floor, "For your sake, I better not find out differently." he walked away, back towards Carolyn who was looking at him with shock.

"Noah loves Lucy, he wouldn't have done anything to hurt her."

"Is his truck here?" Wyatt whispered.

"Yes it's the black Chevy parked in J-1, right out the front doors." Carolyn said, then looked

thoughtfully at Wyatt. "Why are you being this way?"

"What way, ma'am?" Wyatt asked.

"You're being so protective of my Lucy. It's like, well, it's like she's your wife."

Wyatt smiled, "I am married, Ma'am, but I do care for Lucy very deeply. If things had turned out a bit different," he shrugged, "maybe she would have been wearing my ring instead of Noah's."

Carolyn smiled sweetly at Wyatt, "Noah loves Lucy, I know. But he has never been protective over her. He hasn't really shown he cared. Not like you do."

Wyatt smiled softly, a part of his heart breaking. Lucy deserved better then Noah, she deserved better then him. She deserved someone willing to die for her. She deserved to be somebody's reason for living, somebody's world.

"Family for Ms. Lucy Preston?" A doctor with white thinning hair called from behind double doors.

Wyatt, Carolyn, and Noah all stood up.

"Family only," he stated, looking at the chart, "I have the next of kin being a Carolyn Preston, the mother?"

"That's me." Carolyn hurried over to the doctor.

Noah started to follow, but Wyatt grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and pulled him back, "You

aren't family. Not yet anyway. You stay out here."

"I have every right!" Noah protested.

"You have no right, especially since Lucy left you." Wyatt grinned at the look Noah gave him, "Yeah, she told me all about how she left you and moved back in with her mother."

"We're on a break, that's all." Noah shrugged, "With Lucy, you never can tell. She's so two faced at times."

Wyatt's fist connected with Noah's jaw, knocking the man off his feet before Wyatt even realized what he was doing, "Don't you ever talk about Lucy like that." Wyatt seethed, "She's too good for you. If anyone is two faced it's you."

Noah was still sprawled on the floor, rubbing his jaw when Rufus and Jiya returned with a cup of coffee, a teddy bear and some flowers.

"Well there you are, I thought you two got lost." Wyatt's face softened, seeing his friends.

"What is going on here?" Rufus asked, looking from Wyatt to the man on the floor.

"That's Noah. Lucy's fiance. He needed an attitude adjustment." Wyatt shrugged.

"Any news on Lucy?" Rufus asked, handing Wyatt a cup of coffee.

"Carolyn just went back there to speak to the doctor." Wyatt sighed, sitting back in the chair, keeping a eye on Noah, who had picked himself up and was sitting in the farthest corner of the room, glaring at him.

"We got Lucy some flowers and a bear." Jiya grinned, "We did kinda get lost and I couldn't resist the gift shop."

Wyatt smiled, then looked serious at Rufus, "Listen, I need to go down and inspect Noah's truck. I need to make sure he doesn't leave before I get that chance."

Rufus frowned, "Why?"

"I have a feeling that Noah might be involved with trying to run down Lucy." Wyatt stated, "He has new damage on his truck, said he hit a deer this morning. Also, Carolyn confirmed that Lucy's father is part of Rittenhouse. Noah tried to brush it off."

Rufus nodded, "You got it. I'll make sure he doesn't leave."

"Thanks. Listen, I am hanging around until Carolyn tells us something about Lucy, then I'm gonna say something about going home to be with Jessica. That's when I'll go check out his truck."

"You know where it is?"

"Yeah, it's a black Chevy parked in J-1. Carolyn told me."

"It was a black truck, I am pretty sure a Chevy that hit Lucy." Rufus said in disbelief.

"I'll kill him." Wyatt muttered.

Carolyn appeared back to the waiting room with tears in her eyes.

Wyatt was the first one to her, wrapping an arm around her, "What did he say?" he asked, his heart feeling like it was about to stop.

"She's out of surgery. She needed stitches in her side, she has a broken arm, several bruises, and a bad gash on her head, but their biggest fear is the swelling on her brain. They believe it to be from head trauma. They will be moving her to ICU and we will take it one day at a time. They have to keep her head elevated, and will have her on some medicines. They will keep a eye on the swelling. That's all they can do right now. They said she's in coma." Carolyn turned to Wyatt and burst into tears.

Wyatt felt tears rolling down his own cheeks and he glared at Noah with a look that could kill..

"Can we see her?" Noah asked anxiously.

"Please, don't let him in there right now. Trust me." Wyatt whispered into Carolyn's ear.

"Not right now." Carolyn said, "They only want one person back there and I want to be the one sitting with my baby girl for a while. I am requesting no one else go back there for the time being." she looked to Wyatt for approval and he nodded.

"Listen, since there's nothing I can do here, I am going to head back home and spend some time with my wife." Wyatt said loud enough he knew Noah could hear, "Rufus, if you and Jiya could stay here for just a bit, keep me updated?"

"Yeah sure man." Rufus said.

"Thank you, if nothing changes, I'll see you all in the morning." Wyatt nodded and quickly left the waiting room.

"Yeah, I guess I'll get going too." Noah stated.

Rufus stood, "Don't you think you should stay and see how you're fiance is doing? Comfort her mother, be here for support? You don't have anything pressing at home right now, do you?"

Noah saw the look Carolyn gave him and the suspicion in Rufus and Jiya's eyes.

"I guess I could stay if, uh, if Carolyn is okay with it." Noah sat back down reluctantly.

His mind was racing, he needed to get his truck cleaned and to a repair shop quickly. He didn't think anyone could prove it was his truck that hit Lucy, but he couldn't take that chance. He knew Wyatt was suspicious of him. Thank God, so far, Wyatt hadn't asked to see his truck or really questioned him about it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, how's Lucy?" Flynn asked, stepping from behind a wall near the hospital entrance when he saw Wyatt approaching.

"She's in coma, swelling on the brain." Wyatt said with a clinched jaw.

"Why are you leaving then? Shouldn't you be in there?" Flynn fell in step next to Wyatt as they headed out into the parking lot.

"I am checking out Noah's truck." Wyatt answered shortly, not really wanting to be bothered with Flynn.

"Noah is...Lucy's fiance, right?" Flynn frowned.

"If you want to call him that."

"Why are you going to the truck?"

Wyatt sighed, "Is this really any of your business?"

"Hey, I'm trying to be of help here. I know we haven't exactly gotten along, and I know you don't believe me, but Lucy IS my sister and she is the only family I have left!"

"What about Gabrielle? You still have him." Wyatt answered, spotting the black Chevy and making a bee line for it.

"We aren't exactly on speaking terms," Flynn jogged to keep up with Wyatt, "Besides, he's over in Italy."

"Go to Italy then. What makes you think Lucy WANTS to have a relationship with you, if you are indeed her brother."

"You will never like me will you..." Flynn broke off when they reached the rear of the black Chevy,

"HEY that is the truck that hit Lucy!"

Wyatt froze and glared at Flynn, "Are you SURE!"

"Yeah, I looked at the back of the truck when it left, there was that sticker on the back," Flynn pointed to the "KISS ME" sticker, "Also I tried to catch the license plate, all I got was NJC, which is the same."

"Well, this is Noah's truck and he supposedly hit a deer this morning." Wyatt glared at the truck.

"Hold on, the truck hit Lucy with it's driver's side, her body was thrown up on the hood and rolled off." Flynn said.

"Why didn't you tell any of this to the police," Wyatt asked annoyed.

"Because I was concerned about Lucy and went with Rufus and Jiya to the hospital right away. All three of us left our names with the police. They said they would be in touch. They were still talking to other witnesses at the restaurant and investigating the accident scene."

Wyatt and Flynn stepped around to the front of the truck where they saw the driver's side headlight busted out, a dent in the driver's side bumper as well as a dent on the hood.

"I am going to kill him." Wyatt muttered.

"I am gonna help." Flynn said with a clinched jaw.

"You are going to call the cops right now and tell them what you know and where the truck is." Wyatt glared.

"Absolutely," Flynn pulled out his phone and the card the detective had given him at the scene and dialed the number.

"Detective Rodgers, how can I help you?"

"Hello? This is Garcia Flynn, I was on scene earlier today of the accident at Huck's Restaurant involving Lucy Preston."

"Yes, we have complied numerous witness reports, do you have something to add?"

"The truck I saw had a "Kiss ME" sticker on it with money signs and the first three letters of the license plate was NJC. I also know where the truck is and who it belongs to."

Detective Rodgers jumped up, "I had several other reports regarding that sticker as well as partial license plates all including NJC, where is this truck?"

"It's located in parking lot J-1 of Mercy Hospital. There is damage on the front end of the truck as well as a piece of long dark hair and some blood." Flynn informed the detective as he continued to look over the truck.

"Don't touch anything and stay put until an officer arrives." Detective Rodgers informed Flynn.

"They're on their way, we are suppose to stay put." Flynn said.

"No problem there." Wyatt stated, "I am making sure that piece of shit isn't leaving."

"Hey, sorry it took me a while to get here," Agent Christopher along with Conner Mason hurried into the waiting room and straight to Rufus and Jiya, "What happened?"

"Someone ran down Lucy, on purpose." Rufus stated.

"Oh no." Agent Christopher muttered, "You think this had to do with anything that happened back in Ireland?"

"Yes." Rufus stated, and lead Agent Christopher to a private corner. "Wyatt believes Noah is involved with this." he whispered.

"Noah is..." Agent Christopher asked.

"Lucy's Fiance."

"Well he didn't have anything to do with what happened in Ireland." she shook her head.

"No, no he didn't." Rufus glanced at Conner and over at Agent Christopher. He wanted to tell her what they found out, at least part of it, but not in front of Conner Mason.

"Mason, could you go get us some coffee, please?" Agent Christopher asked.

"Yeah...yeah sure." Conner looked at Rufus and then reluctantly exited the waiting room in search of coffee.

"What is it?" Agent Christopher asked Rufus with a low voice.

Rufus glanced around, not seeing Noah around and then whispered, "Carolyn told us that Lucy's father was involved in Rittenhouse. She got away from him before Lucy was born and hadn't had no contact since."

"You think he is the one with the hit on Lucy?"

Rufus squirmed in his seat, "Listen, this is just between us, okay?"

Agent Christopher nodded.

"We have been talking to Flynn. He told us of the hit on Lucy put out by Rittenhouse. He also told us that Rittenhouse has some sort of plan to overtake American and gain total access to the White House, even if it means assassinating America's presidents."

"My God...but can you believe him?" She asked.

"I am not totally sure." Rufus sighed, "He has been helpful at times. According to him, Rittenhouse is deeply involved in Mason Industries and he stole the mother-ship before Rittenhouse had a chance to use it for evil. What he has been doing has been trying to eliminate Rittenhouse."

"Well, if that is the truth, this certainly changes things." Agent Christopher sighed.

"Yeah, yeah it does." Rufus stated.

"Coffee, as requested." Conner returned with four cups of coffee.

"Thank you." Agent Christopher stated.

"So what's new?" Conner asked.

"Lucy's mother is back there with her. They are only allowing one person back. She's in a coma due to swelling on the brain. Apparently it is a wait and see period."

"Sorry to hear that." Conner stated.

A detective team collected a sample of the blood splatter on Noah's truck and took pictures of the damage.

"Where is the driver of this truck?" a officer asked Flynn and Wyatt.

"He's up in the ICU waiting room."

"The tags came back to be registered to a Noah John Cunningham." the officer stated, "Is that the correct name?"

"We know he goes by Noah. We don't know anything else." Wyatt stated. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, we have to send the hair and blood samples off for forensics testing. We probably won't have the results back until tomorrow."the officer stated. "Without any eye witnesses to directly place the driver at the scene, we can't arrest him until we get the results of the evidence."

"But you said you had several reports on the truck describing the bumper sticker and license plates. Isn't that enough?"

"Unfortunately no." The officer sighed, "We will question the owner of the truck and see if anyone else might have had access to his truck, and if we can question the victim, it would help if she could describe the driver to us."

"She's in coma." Wyatt stated with clenched teeth.

"I am sorry to hear that. Then there is really nothing else we can do until the evidence comes back."

"Then what happens." Wyatt glared.

"If it is a positive match for human blood and hair, then we will be allowed to impound the truck and bring the owner down to the police station for further questioning, unless someone can ID him positively, putting him at the scene, there's not much else we can do at the time."

"Thank you for your time." Wyatt turned and walked briskly away from the officers. He got to the waiting room to find an officer talking to very nervous Noah in the corner.

"Where were you this morning at 11:30?" the officer was asking Noah, taking notes on a pad.

"I was at home. I slept a little late this morning and was making myself some brunch." Noah answered.

"What is your relationship with Mrs. Preston?"

"We are engaged."

"She live with you?" The officer asked.

"Yes...well, technically right now she's staying with her mother, but most of her stuff is still at my...our...house."

"You two had a fight?" The officer asked, seeking a motive.

"No, she has just been really stressed lately with work and was feeling over whelmed. We didn't break up, she just needed space to think. Everything was happening really quickly."

"And what happened to your truck?" the officer asked.

"I hit a deer early this morning." Noah stated, "Dang thing ran right in front of me and I hit her. She fell and scurried off into the woods. I hope she's okay."

The officer looked at him with raised eyebrows and wrote more notes. He didn't let Noah know that he had picked up on the difference in his story.

"Did you report the accident or make an insurance claim?"

"No, I didn't report it because it wasn't a big deal, like I said, the deer ran off. I haven't made a claim to my insurance yet."

The officer nodded, making more notes.

"Alright, that about does it for now. I wouldn't suggest you leaving town, we might want you to come downtown for questioning."

"I will be here checking in on my fiance. You can find me here anytime." Noah said.

Lucy slowly started opening her eyes, "W...Wyatt?" She questioned.

"Honey? Lucy?" Carolyn jumped to her feet, "It's mom. I am here. How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Everywhere," she muttered, "W...Wyatt...I need to see Wyatt."

"Let me get a doctor," Carolyn offered. Lucy squeezed her mother's hand tighter, "No, I...want...Wyatt..."

"Ok...ok Honey, I will go get him, but please, let me get a doctor in here to look at you."

Lucy nodded, closing her eyes once more.

Carolyn left the room and hurriedly flagged down a doctor, "Doctor, she was awake." Carolyn said excitedly, "She is asking to see one of her friends."

"She was awake and talking?" the doctor looked surprised.

"Yes, yes, she was." Carolyn smiled.

He nodded, "I'll go in and check on her. I will order another MRI for her too and we'll see how the swelling is doing. You can go ahead and let her friends know she's awake. They can come in two at a time to see her. It will be good for her to have some company, but I don't want too much excitement right now."

"OK, thank you doctor." Carolyn hurried to the waiting room, hoping Wyatt was there.

Wyatt jumped out of his seat seeing Carolyn, "Is Lucy okay?" he asked, running over to her.

"Yes, I believe so. Listen, she just woke up and was asking for you."

"Thank you." Wyatt didn't ask any more questions, he just headed straight for Lucy's room.

"Lucy?" Wyatt poked his head into her room.

She opened her eyes again with some effort, "Wyatt!" She smiled, reaching out to him with a shaking hand.

"Hey sweetie," he grabbed her hand and held it tightly, leaning over and kissing her softly on the forehead, "I heard you were asking for me?"

She nodded, "It...was...Noah...I...saw...him..."

"Noah was the one who hit you?" Wyatt asked, making sure he heard her right. He was already certain it was Noah, but now, now Lucy just confirmed it without a doubt. That was all Wyatt needed.

She nodded, "he...tried...to...kill...me..." she muttered before closing her eyes again.

"Rest sweetie, it will all be okay." Wyatt kissed her forehead once more before leaving the room with a purpose.

He swung open the waiting room doors and made a bee line straight for Noah.

Wyatt threw a punch that connected with Noah's nose, breaking it and knocking him off his feet.

Noah jumped to his feet. Rufus was already standing behind Wyatt.

"We're taking a walk." Wyatt muttered, grabbing Noah's shirt roughly and pushing him towards the elevator.

"Get off me, Man. What is your problem?" Noah tried to throw a punch at Wyatt, who blocked the punch and threw him roughly against the elevator wall.

"I've got your back." Rufus stated.

"No, THIS is personal." Wyatt seethed as the elevator door closed.

"Man, you're crazy! I am going to have you arrested for this! You have no right!" Noah stumbled.

"I have every right. I am defending someone I love." Wyatt said, without even thinking about what he said. Once the elevator doors opened Wyatt shoved Noah roughly out and kept a tight hold of his shirt as he led them out into the parking lot.

"Get the off me!" Noah turned and threw a punch at Wyatt, hitting him in the stomach.

Wyatt threw Noah roughly to the ground and kicked him several times in the chest, "Who are you working for? Why did you try to kill Lucy?" Wyatt yelled out with each kick.

Noah clutched at his chest and doubled over trying to protect himself from Wyatt's on sought.

"Let me explain!" Noah pleaded.

"Explain? I am going to kill you!" Wyatt threw a punch at Noah's jaw just as he tried to stand up, knocking him back into a car. The car alarm sounded.

Noah rolled over, using his legs to kicked Wyatt's legs from under him. Wyatt fell backwards, slamming hard into the ground.

Pain raked though his chest and Noah took the advantage, jumping on him and throwing several punches to his face.

Wyatt elbowed him in the face, knocking Noah off of him. He slowly tried to stand up on his feet, but

Noah recovered quicker, kicking him in the chest. Wyatt gasped in pain and fell back to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Not so tough, are you now solider?" Noah grinned, standing over him, "Yeah, I tried to kill Lucy. Next time, I will kill her. I promise you, Lucy Preston won't leave this hospital alive. Neither will you!"

Noah, already knew about Wyatt's shot to the chest, and went to throw another kick at his chest.

Wyatt grabbed Noah's leg and swinging the man off his feet. Wyatt threw several more kicks to Noah's chest and stomach then a final kick to his head, knocking him out.

Wyatt stood for a moment, not seeing any motion from Noah, he collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, the pain raking though his chest was unbearable.

"Lucy..." he muttered before losing conscious.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, how's Lucy?" Flynn asked, stepping from behind a wall near the hospital entrance when he saw Wyatt approaching.

"She's in coma, swelling on the brain." Wyatt said with a clinched jaw.

"Why are you leaving then? Shouldn't you be in there?" Flynn fell in step next to Wyatt as they headed out into the parking lot.

"I am checking out Noah's truck." Wyatt answered shortly, not really wanting to be bothered with Flynn.

"Noah is...Lucy's fiance, right?" Flynn frowned.

"If you want to call him that."

"Why are you going to the truck?"

Wyatt sighed, "Is this really any of your business?"

"Hey, I'm trying to be of help here. I know we haven't exactly gotten along, and I know you don't believe me, but Lucy IS my sister and she is the only family I have left!"

"What about Gabrielle? You still have him." Wyatt answered, spotting the black Chevy and making a bee line for it.

"We aren't exactly on speaking terms," Flynn jogged to keep up with Wyatt, "Besides, he's over in Italy."

"Go to Italy then. What makes you think Lucy WANTS to have a relationship with you, if you are indeed her brother."

"You will never like me will you..." Flynn broke off when they reached the rear of the black Chevy,

"HEY that is the truck that hit Lucy!"

Wyatt froze and glared at Flynn, "Are you SURE!"

"Yeah, I looked at the back of the truck when it left, there was that sticker on the back," Flynn pointed to the "KISS ME" sticker, "Also I tried to catch the license plate, all I got was NJC, which is the same."

"Well, this is Noah's truck and he supposedly hit a deer this morning." Wyatt glared at the truck.

"Hold on, the truck hit Lucy with it's driver's side, her body was thrown up on the hood and rolled off." Flynn said.

"Why didn't you tell any of this to the police," Wyatt asked annoyed.

"Because I was concerned about Lucy and went with Rufus and Jiya to the hospital right away. All three of us left our names with the police. They said they would be in touch. They were still talking to other witnesses at the restaurant and investigating the accident scene."

Wyatt and Flynn stepped around to the front of the truck where they saw the driver's side headlight busted out, a dent in the driver's side bumper as well as a dent on the hood.

"I am going to kill him." Wyatt muttered.

"I am gonna help." Flynn said with a clinched jaw.

"You are going to call the cops right now and tell them what you know and where the truck is." Wyatt glared.

"Absolutely," Flynn pulled out his phone and the card the detective had given him at the scene and dialed the number.

"Detective Rodgers, how can I help you?"

"Hello? This is Garcia Flynn, I was on scene earlier today of the accident at Huck's Restaurant involving Lucy Preston."

"Yes, we have complied numerous witness reports, do you have something to add?"

"The truck I saw had a "Kiss ME" sticker on it with money signs and the first three letters of the license plate was NJC. I also know where the truck is and who it belongs to."

Detective Rodgers jumped up, "I had several other reports regarding that sticker as well as partial license plates all including NJC, where is this truck?"

"It's located in parking lot J-1 of Mercy Hospital. There is damage on the front end of the truck as well as a piece of long dark hair and some blood." Flynn informed the detective as he continued to look over the truck.

"Don't touch anything and stay put until an officer arrives." Detective Rodgers informed Flynn.

"They're on their way, we are suppose to stay put." Flynn said.

"No problem there." Wyatt stated, "I am making sure that piece of shit isn't leaving."

"Hey, sorry it took me a while to get here," Agent Christopher along with Conner Mason hurried into the waiting room and straight to Rufus and Jiya, "What happened?"

"Someone ran down Lucy, on purpose." Rufus stated.

"Oh no." Agent Christopher muttered, "You think this had to do with anything that happened back in Ireland?"

"Yes." Rufus stated, and lead Agent Christopher to a private corner. "Wyatt believes Noah is involved with this." he whispered.

"Noah is..." Agent Christopher asked.

"Lucy's Fiance."

"Well he didn't have anything to do with what happened in Ireland." she shook her head.

"No, no he didn't." Rufus glanced at Conner and over at Agent Christopher. He wanted to tell her what they found out, at least part of it, but not in front of Conner Mason.

"Mason, could you go get us some coffee, please?" Agent Christopher asked.

"Yeah...yeah sure." Conner looked at Rufus and then reluctantly exited the waiting room in search of coffee.

"What is it?" Agent Christopher asked Rufus with a low voice.

Rufus glanced around, not seeing Noah around and then whispered, "Carolyn told us that Lucy's father was involved in Rittenhouse. She got away from him before Lucy was born and hadn't had no contact since."

"You think he is the one with the hit on Lucy?"

Rufus squirmed in his seat, "Listen, this is just between us, okay?"

Agent Christopher nodded.

"We have been talking to Flynn. He told us of the hit on Lucy put out by Rittenhouse. He also told us that Rittenhouse has some sort of plan to overtake American and gain total access to the White House, even if it means assassinating America's presidents."

"My God...but can you believe him?" She asked.

"I am not totally sure." Rufus sighed, "He has been helpful at times. According to him, Rittenhouse is deeply involved in Mason Industries and he stole the mother-ship before Rittenhouse had a chance to use it for evil. What he has been doing has been trying to eliminate Rittenhouse."

"Well, if that is the truth, this certainly changes things." Agent Christopher sighed.

"Yeah, yeah it does." Rufus stated.

"Coffee, as requested." Conner returned with four cups of coffee.

"Thank you." Agent Christopher stated.

"So what's new?" Conner asked.

"Lucy's mother is back there with her. They are only allowing one person back. She's in a coma due to swelling on the brain. Apparently it is a wait and see period."

"Sorry to hear that." Conner stated.

A detective team collected a sample of the blood splatter on Noah's truck and took pictures of the damage.

"Where is the driver of this truck?" a officer asked Flynn and Wyatt.

"He's up in the ICU waiting room."

"The tags came back to be registered to a Noah John Cunningham." the officer stated, "Is that the correct name?"

"We know he goes by Noah. We don't know anything else." Wyatt stated. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, we have to send the hair and blood samples off for forensics testing. We probably won't have the results back until tomorrow."the officer stated. "Without any eye witnesses to directly place the driver at the scene, we can't arrest him until we get the results of the evidence."

"But you said you had several reports on the truck describing the bumper sticker and license plates. Isn't that enough?"

"Unfortunately no." The officer sighed, "We will question the owner of the truck and see if anyone else might have had access to his truck, and if we can question the victim, it would help if she could describe the driver to us."

"She's in coma." Wyatt stated with clenched teeth.

"I am sorry to hear that. Then there is really nothing else we can do until the evidence comes back."

"Then what happens." Wyatt glared.

"If it is a positive match for human blood and hair, then we will be allowed to impound the truck and bring the owner down to the police station for further questioning, unless someone can ID him positively, putting him at the scene, there's not much else we can do at the time."

"Thank you for your time." Wyatt turned and walked briskly away from the officers. He got to the waiting room to find an officer talking to very nervous Noah in the corner.

"Where were you this morning at 11:30?" the officer was asking Noah, taking notes on a pad.

"I was at home. I slept a little late this morning and was making myself some brunch." Noah answered.

"What is your relationship with Mrs. Preston?"

"We are engaged."

"She live with you?" The officer asked.

"Yes...well, technically right now she's staying with her mother, but most of her stuff is still at my...our...house."

"You two had a fight?" The officer asked, seeking a motive.

"No, she has just been really stressed lately with work and was feeling over whelmed. We didn't break up, she just needed space to think. Everything was happening really quickly."

"And what happened to your truck?" the officer asked.

"I hit a deer early this morning." Noah stated, "Dang thing ran right in front of me and I hit her. She fell and scurried off into the woods. I hope she's okay."

The officer looked at him with raised eyebrows and wrote more notes. He didn't let Noah know that he had picked up on the difference in his story.

"Did you report the accident or make an insurance claim?"

"No, I didn't report it because it wasn't a big deal, like I said, the deer ran off. I haven't made a claim to my insurance yet."

The officer nodded, making more notes.

"Alright, that about does it for now. I wouldn't suggest you leaving town, we might want you to come downtown for questioning."

"I will be here checking in on my fiance. You can find me here anytime." Noah said.

0 0 0 0

Lucy slowly started opening her eyes, "W...Wyatt?" She questioned.

"Honey? Lucy?" Carolyn jumped to her feet, "It's mom. I am here. How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Everywhere," she muttered, "W...Wyatt...I need to see Wyatt."

"Let me get a doctor," Carolyn offered. Lucy squeezed her mother's hand tighter, "No, I...want...Wyatt..."

"Ok...ok Honey, I will go get him, but please, let me get a doctor in here to look at you."

Lucy nodded, closing her eyes once more.

Carolyn left the room and hurriedly flagged down a doctor, "Doctor, she was awake." Carolyn said excitedly, "She is asking to see one of her friends."

"She was awake and talking?" the doctor looked surprised.

"Yes, yes, she was." Carolyn smiled.

He nodded, "I'll go in and check on her. I will order another MRI for her too and we'll see how the swelling is doing. You can go ahead and let her friends know she's awake. They can come in two at a time to see her. It will be good for her to have some company, but I don't want too much excitement right now."

"OK, thank you doctor." Carolyn hurried to the waiting room, hoping Wyatt was there.

Wyatt jumped out of his seat seeing Carolyn, "Is Lucy okay?" he asked, running over to her.

"Yes, I believe so. Listen, she just woke up and was asking for you."

"Thank you." Wyatt didn't ask any more questions, he just headed straight for Lucy's room.

"Lucy?" Wyatt poked his head into her room.

She opened her eyes again with some effort, "Wyatt!" She smiled, reaching out to him with a shaking hand.

"Hey sweetie," he grabbed her hand and held it tightly, leaning over and kissing her softly on the forehead, "I heard you were asking for me?"

She nodded, "It...was...Noah...I...saw...him..."

"Noah was the one who hit you?" Wyatt asked, making sure he heard her right. He was already certain it was Noah, but now, now Lucy just confirmed it without a doubt. That was all Wyatt needed.

She nodded, "he...tried...to...kill...me..." she muttered before closing her eyes again.

"Rest sweetie, it will all be okay." Wyatt kissed her forehead once more before leaving the room with a purpose.

He swung open the waiting room doors and made a bee line straight for Noah.

Wyatt threw a punch that connected with Noah's nose, breaking it and knocking him off his feet.

Noah jumped to his feet. Rufus was already standing behind Wyatt.

"We're taking a walk." Wyatt muttered, grabbing Noah's shirt roughly and pushing him towards the elevator.

"Get off me, Man. What is your problem?" Noah tried to throw a punch at Wyatt, who blocked the punch and threw him roughly against the elevator wall.

"I've got your back." Rufus stated.

Wyatt awoke in what appeared to be an exam room.

"L...Lucy?" He muttered out.

"Hey man, I'm here. What happened to you?" Rufus asked, standing from the chair where he sat.

"Where am I?" Wyatt asked.

"The Emergency room. I found you out cold in the parking lot. They believe you were overcome from pain from your previous injuries to your ribs. They did a x-ray and MRI and haven't found anything else wrong other then a few cuts. What happened with Noah?"

"I kicked his, but I guess I passed out afterwards. Last I remember he was out cold and I don't remember anything after that. Where is he?"

"Don't know," Rufus shrugged, "you were the only one out there. What was that with you and Noah? Did Lucy say something?"

"Lucy told me that she saw Noah driving the truck. During our fight, Noah confessed that he was the one who tried to kill her, he threatened to kill her before she left the hospital." Wyatt was already starting to stand up.

"Whoa there, buddy. You aren't free to go yet. They were talking about discharging you once you woke up if everything checked out, but you aren't free yet."

Wyatt continued getting his pants, "I need to see Lucy and make sure she's safe, and I need to tell Carolyn what I know and call the police."

"You need to take it easy!" Rufus stated.

"Everything okay here?" A nurse asked, walking into the room, "Where do you think you're going?" She glared at Wyatt who was already pulling on his pants.

"I am checking myself out. I am fine." He stated, buckling his pants and carefully pulling on his shirt, trying not to show the pain that the movement caused.

"You need to stay here at least until we are sure everything is okay."

"Lady, I am checking myself out. I have that right, now back off."

"Whatever, I am done." She threw her hands up in the air, "I'll tell the doctor to get the discharge papers."

"I'll pick them up later," Wyatt shuffled towards the door.

"Where are you going!" Rufus asked, "At least wait for the discharge papers."

"I am fine, I am going to see Lucy!" Wyatt insisted, walking down the hallway with one arm across his chest.

"Well, fine, come on then. Let me help you back to the ICU waiting room. At least promise me to take things easy once there?"

"I promise," Wyatt gave a half grin.

0 0 0 0

"Ms. Preston?" Flynn said softly, approaching her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I hope so. My name is Garcia Flynn. I...um...well...I work with Lucy." He started.

"Oh, how kind of you to stop by."

"Yes, ma'am. How is she doing?"

"They sedated her to allow her to rest a little more. They did a MRI and the swelling is going down. Everything looks okay." Carolyn said.

"That's good." Flynn nodded, "Listen, as you may know, a lot of what we are working with is classified, but I have done some research and everything points to the fact that Benjamin Cahill is my biological father. Now, mind you, I have never known him and I never want to. I don't want nothing to do with Rittenhouse and if I could rid the world of them for good, I would."

"How did you find out? If I may ask." Carolyn questioned.

"A lot of it, I can't tell you, but one day my mother confessed to me she was raped by a man named Benjamin Cahill. I did some checking trying to track down the man that did that to my mother. It lead me to Rittenhouse and Mason Industries. Though our work, I discovered Lucy's father is also Benjamin Cahill."

"That would make you her half-brother then?" Carolyn gasped, "Did you tell her this?"

"Yes ma'am, I did. She didn't quite believe me and she requested we have a blood test done, to which I completely agreed. Unfortunately, this happened before we were able to set it up. Would you go ahead and agree to have the blood test done since she is already here?"

"I don't see why not." Carolyn stated.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Do you have any family?" she asked him.

"Not anymore. Rittenhouse killed my wife and little girl. I do have a half-brother not related to Rittenhouse, but he is over in Italy and we aren't really on speaking terms."

"I am sorry to hear that. I am sorry for what Rittenhouse has done to you. Please know that I never wanted any part of their evil. Once I found out the evil they were involved in, I got away and I kept Lucy away."

"I know." Flynn smiled.

"What you doing here?" Wyatt growled, coming into the waiting room to see Flynn.

"I was asking Ms. Carolyn to consent to the blood test Lucy had requested. To prove that I'm her brother." Flynn smiled. "What happened to you?" he asked, seeing the cuts and bruises on Wyatt's face and how he seemed to be holding an arm over his chest.

"Long story...right now I need to have a word with Ms. Carolyn myself."

"What is it dear?" Carolyn turned to look at Wyatt.

"First, how is Lucy?" Wyatt asked.

"They sedated her. The swelling is going down. They believe she's going to make a full recovery." Carolyn stated, "Now what has you so upset?"

"Have you seen Noah?" Wyatt glared, checking the waiting room and praying he wasn't in there with Lucy.

"No, I haven't. What is going on?" She asked.

"Lucy told me Noah was the one who ran her down. I confronted him and we fought. He confessed that he was the one driving the truck. He also threatened to kill her before she left the hospital."

"Oh my GOD! But why?" Carolyn asked, terrified.

"We aren't sure. We believe Rittenhouse is behind this." Wyatt said, "But right now, I need for you to go talk to the nurse in charge and make sure Noah isn't allowed into Lucy's room, at all. Meanwhile, I am going to call the police and inform them of the new information. Surely, this will be enough for them to arrest Noah."

Carolyn nodded and headed towards the nurses desk while Wyatt dialed the number the detective had given Rufus.

"Detective Rodgers, how can I help you?" a man answered.

"This is Wyatt Logan. I have information on the driver of the truck who ran down Lucy Preston this morning outside of Huck's."

"Where are you located at? I will be right over."

"I am at the ICU waiting room of Mercy Hospital." Wyatt stated, "This is extremely urgent. He has communicated threats again against Lucy."

"We can get a restraining order placed against him. I will be there in a few moments."

"I am going to head home, unless you need me?" Rufus stated, "Jiya has already headed home and we were going to meet for breakfast in the morning."

"Yeah, sure. Thank you, for everything, Rufus. Get some rest." Wyatt shook the man's hand and decided he should call Jessica. He dialed the number to his home.

"Hello?" Jessica answered.

"Hey Sweetie. I am sorry about earlier. I am sorry I am not home yet, things have happened and I need to hang around and give a police statement."

"Whatever. I am not lonely. I prefer you just stay wherever you are."

"Jessica, what is going on?" Wyatt asked.

"You tell me. You go running out early this morning because some chick gets hit and you stay gone all day, now you call me to tell me sorry but you're still not coming home?"

"I said sorry, but I need to be here."

"Fine. I don't need you or want you here. Just stay there. You can go home with her for all I care."

"Maybe I will." Wyatt hanged the phone up and kicked at a chair in front of him.

"Dear, is everything okay?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah, yeah, a officer is on his way over. Did you get Noah banned from seeing Lucy?"

"Yes, I did. They are going to alert security. He won't be allowed on hospital property."

"Good." Wyatt sighed, running a hand though his hair before flopping down in a chair.

"Wanna talk about it?" Carolyn asked softly, sitting next to him.

"Ever thought you knew somebody and then you spend some time...a lot of time...apart and then they are like a totally different person. You loved that person and they seemed like the one for you, and now...now you don't know why you ever fell in love with them to start with?"

Carolyn thought carefully, "I don't know exactly what you are talking about, but I do know there is one person for everyone...a soul mate so to speak...and if you aren't with your soul mate, eventually, you won't be happy with the one you are with. You will never be happy without your soul mate."

"What about your soul mate? Didn't you raise Lucy alone?"

"Yes, I did...because I left my soul mate go. I often wonder where he is now. I wonder if he found happiness without me."

"How do you know when you find your soul mate?" Wyatt asked.

"It's that one person you can't live without. They will fill your heart, soul and mind every minute of every day. Even if you are with someone else, you can't stop thinking of your soul mate. That is, if you have already met them." Carolyn smiled.

Wyatt nodded. Lucy was his soul mate. Even though he had Jessica back, he couldn't stop thinking of Lucy. When he should be home with his wife, he was here, with Lucy. He missed her even when Jessica was kissing him. He thought about her even when he was laying in bed next to Jessica. He felt like half of his heart was missing when she wasn't with him. He loved her like he had never loved before, not even Jessica.

He knew what he had to do, and he hoped he could do it without breaking her heart.

A few moments later, Wyatt saw a police officer enter the waiting room.

"I am Mr. Logan, I believe you are looking for me?"

"Yes sir, I'm Detective Rodgers, let's sit over here?" He pointed to a empty corner of the waiting room.

Wyatt followed him and the detective took out a pad and paper, "What new information do you have to tell me about this case?"

"I spoke to Luc...Ms. Preston, earlier and she told me that her fiance', Noah, was the driver of the truck that ran her down." Wyatt stated.

The officer jotted down all the notes, "And where is Noah now?" the officer asked.

"I am not sure." Wyatt answered.

"He's probably at his home, 8552 Chestnut Hill Lane. It's just outside of town." Carolyn walked over with the information.

"Well, with the information you gave us and if Ms. Preston will back up your statement, then we will have enough evidence to arrest him now." The officer stated.

"She's sedated right now." Carolyn stated.

"Well, that's okay. We can fill out the papers for a restraining order effective immediately. I can still swing by and talk to Mr. Cunningham and I'll talk to the DA. We might have enough here to at least arrest him for communicating threats then add on the other charges once we get the statements and evidence back."

"Thank you sir." Wyatt said, shaking hands with the officer, "Could we get some protection for Lucy's mother as well? I am not sure if she's in danger, but she could be."

"Of course. We will have an officer drive by her house on a regular basis and we will include her in the restraining order."

"Thank you." Wyatt nodded and headed back over to Carolyn, "Why don't you go home and get some rest. I will stay here over night with Lucy. I'll call you if there's any changes."

"But, what about your wife?" Carolyn asked.

Wyatt smiled softly, "She's not my soul mate. I'll get things straighten out later." Carolyn gasped and she smiled brightly at Wyatt, "Lucy is very lucky to have you."

"No, ma'am. I am the lucky one."

Flynn returned to the waiting room, "The DNA blood test has been done on my end. They will collect from Lucy when they do her follow up blood work later tonight. We should have the results in about three days."

Wyatt nodded and glared at Flynn, "If I asked you to keep a eye on Ms. Preston and keep her safe, could I trust you to do it?"

Flynn nodded, "I'll sleep on her sofa if she'll have me."

"Oh I don't need anything..." Carolyn protested.

"Ma'am, we are dealing with Rittenhouse here. Noah knows your house inside out I am sure. I would feel better if someone stayed with you at least until Noah is arrested."

"Alright, well, Mr. Flynn would be more then welcomed in my home. I'll even make supper."

"You better not let me down on this one." Wyatt glared at Flynn, "I am trusting you against my better judgment."

"Everything will be fine. I promise." Flynn stated.

Wyatt nodded, "Then I'll see you in the morning, Ms. Preston."

He watched the two leave and approached the nurses desk, "Is there anyway I can stay in the room with Ms. Preston over night?"

"Of course. We allow one person to sleep in a chair in the patient's room. It will be good to have someone familiar when she wakes up." The nurse led Wyatt back to Lucy's room and gave him a blanket and pillow, "If you need anything just holler."

"Thank you, ma'am" Wyatt settled down in the chair and took Lucy's hand in his.

"Hey gorgeous...I love you." Wyatt whispered with a half smile. "Your mom helped me realize something...and I know that probably sounds horrifying, but it's true...she helped me realize what is important in life, and where my heart belongs." he leaned over and kissed her lips softly, "My heart belongs with you, Lucy Preston. I am never leaving you again."


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy awoke to Wyatt sitting in a chair with his head laying against her shoulder and his arm draped slightly over her waist, his fingers interlaced with hers. She smiled at him, and gently ran her hand though his hair.

Wyatt jumped awake, "Lucy?" he smiled, seeing her smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck..." she groaned, then started to panic, "NOAH..."

"He has been taken care of. He's probably is in jail now, though I am sure a officer will want to come in here and talk to you."

She nodded, then got a good look at his face, "What happened? Are you okay?" she ran the back of her hand over his bruises."

"I had to give someone an attitude adjustment. I'm fine." he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"What about Jessica? You weren't here all night, were you?"

"Yeah, I was." Wyatt smiled, "I couldn't leave my soul mate."

She looked at him a bit confused and then frowned, "What about Jessica?"

"I am sure a part of me will always love her, but I don't feel the same way about her as I used to. Lately we've done nothing but fight. You're mom helped me realize that we each have a soul mate, one special person who we just can't live without...and Lucy, that is you. I can't live without you. I love you."

"Oh God, my MOTHER said that?" Lucy laughed lightly and Wyatt leaned over and kissed her lips long and hard, "We will have to remember to thank her."

"We will...have you told Jessica yet?"

"No, not yet. I will later today. I don't want to hurt her, so I'll try to make it easy on her. We'll get everything squared away. It might be a little hard since everyone thinks she's officially dead." Wyatt sighed.

"She never talked to you about anything?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"No, nothing. She keeps acting like she was never gone."

"Do you think..." Lucy paused, "do you think she is part of Rittenhouse?"

"I have tried to deny the possibility, but yes, it is possible. Either she is involved with them or they are threatening her like they do Rufus."

0 0 0 0

A nurse poked her head in the door, "Mr. Logan?"

"Yes?" He looked over at her.

"OH! I see you are awake Ms. Preston," the nurse smiled, "I will tell the doctor. He will be pleased. How do you feel?"

"Okay, given what has happened to me." Lucy smiled, "I am hungry...when is breakfast?" she smiled.

"We will be bringing you tray up shortly." The nurse smiled, "Mr. Logan, there is a Detective Rodgers looking to speak with you."

"OK, I will be right there." he turned to Lucy, "don't go anywhere, I will be back soon." he kissed her lips softly again and smiled, "I could get used to this..."

"Me too." she smiled squeezing his hand, "Is everything okay? What does the detective want to talk to you about?"

"I told him about Noah and what you told me. He probably want's a statement from you as well."

"Well send him in." Lucy stated.

"Will do." Wyatt smiled, "After I talk to him, I am going to head home and talk with Jessica. I am going to be as up front and honest with her as I can. Then I'll be back here around lunch? Will that work for you?"

"Perfectly," Lucy smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." He winked, before disappearing out the door.

"Detective Rodgers." Wyatt shook his hand upon entering the waiting room, "What brings you here?"

"We have a warrant for Noah Cunningham's arrest. The forensics came back on the blood and hair we collected from his truck. It was no deer. It was human. We went to his house, even staked it out last night. He never came home. I was wondering if you knew of any other place he might be."

"No, I don't. Lucy is awake and ready to give a statement if you still want to speak with her. Maybe Carolyn, Lucy's mother, might know the where Noah hangs out at."

Detective Rodgers wrote down Carolyn's address and number and agreed to speak to Lucy and get her statement as further evidence against Noah.

0 0 0 0

"I can't believe you were so stupid!" Jessica yelled at Noah, "I thought you were smarter then that."

"Hey, I am not some seasoned criminal. I have been following Lucy and that day in Huck's there wasn't ANYONE around when she walked out to her car. If that man who was with her didn't come out and start yelling, no one would have came out."

"And then you drive your truck to her MOTHER'S house and then to the HOSPITAL!" Jessica yelled,

"How stupid could you be!"

"Like I said! I didn't think this out. I have never done anything like this before. I just wanted to get the money and get on with my life. I thought I would have killed her, I didn't expect anyone to come running out the door let alone get a good look at the truck, and I sure didn't expect anyone at the hospital to get any ideas that it was me. I thought it would look more suspicious if I didn't go to the hospital, if I instantly had my truck in a repair shop."

"Why not steal a truck or something?" Jessica threw her hands in the air.

"Jess...lay off..I am not the only person who screwed things up. Like I said, I am not a criminal, I was only doing it for the money."

"Which we won't get now, because you screwed up." she spat.

"So did you sweetheart, you were suppose to make Wyatt tell you everything. Then you decided to drag it on for FOUR YEARS. He was bound to fall out of love with you in that time, regardless of what he said."

"I loved him! We could have been happy, if it weren't for you messing things up."

"ME? The plan all along was for US to be together. Not you and Wyatt...where did you lose site of that?"

Jessica was silent for a moment then sighed, "Right after we got married...I really fell in love with him...but now...now it's like he's not the same person."

"Then let's leave. We will run off together, get out of here. Forget Rittenhouse, Lucy, Wyatt, the whole mess. We'll just go off where no one will know us and no one will ever find us." Noah pleaded, "Come on baby, we can be the care free lovers we once were before we ran into Rittenhouse and was lured by money."

"I love money." Jessica muttered.

"Give it up baby...Wyatt will never love you like he used to. He's never going to spill those secrets or take that job that Rittenhouse wants him to take. Not for you anyway. He has moved on. Let's just get out of here and pick up where WE left off. "

Jessica nodded, "Yeah, yeah okay. Let me grab a few things."

"You don't need anything, let's just go. We'll ditch my truck somewhere in the woods and we'll take your car."

"I am sorta going to miss this." Jessica sighed sadly, looking one last time over the living room of the house her and Wyatt brought.

"I can do better for you, baby." Noah leaned over and kissed her neck and Jessica giggled, turning around and kissing him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"Wyatt demanded.

Noah and Jessica jumped away from each other and stared at Wyatt in shock.

"I...I didn't think you'd be home yet...you were staying at the hospital."

"What is going on, Jess?" Wyatt demanded.

"It's clear that you don't love me anymore." Jessica said, "Why remain in a loveless marriage? You spent all night at the hospital with some other woman. I...I called up Noah and we were talking things over, reminiscing on old times."

"In MY house? I know things are over between us, Jessica, but this isn't the way to end things. I was coming here to talk to you, to tell you that it was over between us. I don't feel the same way that I used to. Things have changed between us."

"Obviously." she rolled her eyes at him and turned away.

"The only question that remains now is what is the police going to say when I call them and tell them my DEAD wife is alive and well, and has been for the past four years I have been grieving for her." Wyatt glared.

Jessica turned and looked at him with a look of fear and shock, "I...I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't give me that!" Wyatt glared then turned to Noah, "How much did Rittenhouse pay you to do this?"

"Do what?" Noah scuffed.

"To kidnap Jessica and let the world believe she was murdered! Who was that woman who was murdered?"

"Hey now...I never kidnapped her. She agreed to this on her own free will."

"SHUT UP NOAH!" Jessica screeched. "God, how stupid can you be!"

Noah got quiet and looked from Jessica to Wyatt and back again.

"We were just getting ready to leave." he finally stated, "Please, let us just go and we'll get on with our lives. I am done with Rittenhouse. The money isn't worth it."

"Before you leave, you could tell me who put you up to this. Who offered you money and exactly for what?" Wyatt asked, "Maybe you could get yourself off the hook by telling us who talked you into it."

"They will kill me if I said anything," Noah muttered.

"I will never tell them you told me." Wyatt promised, "This is the only way you can free yourself. If you were forced into this or pressured to do this for money, then it's not all your fault. The police will see it that way."

"Ben Cahill is in with someone called Rittenhouse. I don't know who or what they are, but apparently they want control of the White House."

"Noah, Dammit!" Jessica screamed.

"Jess, let's just lay it all out, get it off our chest, then we can be free to live our lives." Noah barked at her.

"This Cahill guy came to me and offered me a million bucks to marry Lucy. He thought she was getting too close to you. It seemed like easy money." Noah shrugged.

"Why did they choose you?" Wyatt asked.

"Man, I don't know. Maybe they choose me because I was Jessica's boyfriend."

"And how did they know that?" Wyatt asked, glaring at Jessica.

"She was in with them, from the beginning. We never really broke up. We were together when they approached her and offered her five million to get information from you concerning the White House. They thought if you two were married, you would tell her more, but when you didn't, they came up with a plan of "murdering" her thinking you would eventually come to their side. They had planned on offering you Jessica back in return for the information, but then you all got tangled up with Flynn.."

"Four years? They kept this shit going on for four years?" Wyatt asked.

"Hey man, I don't know what was behind it all. They kept talking about waiting on some stupid time machine. It wasn't suppose to take that long to get running. Then when things were finally in order, this Flynn guy stole it from them."

"And you tried to kill Lucy why?"

"Cahill again. He offered me two million to kill her and then promised I would be free from them forever to live my life as I choose. I figured that be enough for Jessica and me to disappear. He was upset that she was getting so close to you. She was interfering with what they wanted to do between you and Jessica." Noah stated.

"None of this was our fault!" Jessica protested, "We were tricked into this."

"Tricked? Now how were you tricked?"

"It wasn't suppose to turn into this. I was suppose to get that information from you. I figured it would be easy. Then we were done. I'd have the five million and Noah and I could go on and live our lives."

"So you never really loved me." Wyatt said, his voice a mixture of anger and heart break.

"At first, no. I didn't love you. I did fall in the love with you though, later."

"How much later?" Wyatt asked.

"After we were married. You were so kind, loving, protective, funny...I really was in love with you and I was going to break things off with Noah. I thought I'd get that information from you or get you to take that job at the White House, I'd get the five million and we would live happily."

"We would live a LIE!" Wyatt spat.

Sirens sounded in the distance and Noah got a panicked look... "What the..."

Wyatt grinned, taking the cell phone out of his pocket and laying it on the table..."I called the detective in charge of your case, Noah. He had an arrest warrant out for you. I am sure he heard everything. In case he didn't," Wyatt waved a recorder in front of Noah's face, "Rufus' tape recorder works wonders."

Noah made a move to run, but Wyatt's fist came in contact with his already broken nose, sending him to the ground.

He kicked him several times and had him in a choke hold when the police came busting though the door.

"Take this piece of shit." Wyatt shoved Noah to the cops and glanced around the house.

"Where is the woman at?" Detective Rodgers asked

"I don't know. She was here just a few moment's ago." Wyatt stated.

"Was it really Jessica Logan?" he asked.

"Yeah...she's been alive all this time apparently and choose to remain away and let everyone grief for her." Wyatt sighed, turning away.

"People will do anything for money." the detective shrugged.

"Not me.." Wyatt stated. "You find her and arrest her. I'll be there if needed to testify against the both of them." he turned and walked briskly out his door and headed back to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning, beautiful." Rufus smiled, walking into the bedroom with a tray of bacon, eggs, and toast along with orange juice and coffee.

"Wow...you're going to spoil me rotten," Jiya smiled a sleepy smile from under the blankets on her bed.

"No, I am not going to spoil you," Rufus kissed her softly, setting down the tray, "Just saying I love you and thank you for an amazing night last night."

Jiya laughed and kissed him softly, "I think I need to be the one thanking YOU!"

Rufus slid back in bed next to her, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I am the lucky one..." Jiya kissed him softly before grabbing a piece of bacon off of the plate, "So, what's the plans for today?"

"I was going to head down to the hospital, see how Lucy is going and check in on Wyatt. I can't imagination what he is going though."

"Jessica was in on this the whole time?" Jiya asked in disbelief.

"It appears that way. Wyatt said he found her and Noah in the house and Noah pretty much confessed to everything."

"Wow...I can't believe that...how could someone do that to a person they loved?"

"I don't know..." Rufus stated sadly, then kissed Jiya softly on the lips, "Enough with the gloomy stuff...let's eat." he grinned.

"Sounds good to me," Jiya laughed, stealing the last piece of bacon.

0 0 0 0

Wyatt walked into the waiting room and poured a cup of coffee before taking a seat near a large picture window. He stared out the window at the traffic going down the highway, the people going in and out of the hospital, sirens wailed off in the distance. In the waiting room, there was a little bustle of people who were coming in to visit loved ones or waking up after sleeping in chairs all night. They were milling about, getting something to eat and coffee to drink.

 _They were so happy together, at least that was how it appeared to be. It was six years ago that they had met, at a local bar. He was out with a group of friends celebrating after returning home from a tour of duty. She had approached him, her long blond hair was hung around her shoulders, her bright blue eyes peeked from behind her bangs._

" _Hey." He grinned, looking her up and down and then locking eyes with her._

" _Hey solider," she smiled, "Wanna dance?"_

 _He laughed, normally it was him that was coming onto women..._

" _Well, yeah!" He took a swing of his beer and followed her to the dance floor, ignoring his buddies cat calls and cheering._

 _It seemed as though they had danced the night away. "Can we do this again?" she asked softly, passing him her number._

" _Is tomorrow too soon?"_

" _Not at all."_

" _I'll pick you up at seven then?" Wyatt asked, feeling like the king of the world._

" _See you then, solider." she winked._

Wyatt took a sip of his coffee and sighed. How could he have been such a fool? He believed that Jessica loved him without a doubt. He certainly loved her, and a part of him still did, he guessed that he always would.

He would always remember their wedding day...

 _There he stood at the alter, the preacher stood there behind the podium, peering over his thin glasses. The guests were all seated, Jessica's friends and family on one side, her father posed to walk her down the aisle. His friends and family on the side, his mother wiping tears from her eyes with a Kleenex._

 _He shuffled his feet nervously, looking at his watch every minute. His heart pounded in his chest, so afraid she would change her mind at the last minute, so afraid that he had forgotten something or that he would mess up their vows. He wanted this day to be perfect, for her._

 _When the music played and he saw her for the first time in her flowing white gown his heart melted._

 _'How did I ever get so lucky.' he thought._

 _Her smile lit up the room as she walked slowly towards him, taking his hands in hers as they recited their vows._

"Hey man, you okay?"

Wyatt jumped at the voice behind him, then turned to see Rufus and Jiya, standing with arms wrapped around each other.

 _Well at least somebody found happiness. I hope it lasts for them. I wonder if I will find that happiness with Lucy...will it last?_

"I think this all is sinking in." Wyatt finally answered, turning to stare back out the window, "By the way, this hospital coffee sucks. I don't recommend it."

Rufus laughed softly then looked at Jiya, "Mind going to get us three cups of coffee and maybe some cinnamon rolls?" he asked, "Give us a few moments to talk?" he nodded towards Wyatt.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." she smiled, kissing Rufus once before heading out of the waiting room.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's finally sinking in that my WIFE who I swore to love for the rest of my life, in front of God, family and friends, has done nothing but lie to me and use me. She never really loved me, she was trying to get information from me for money. Sure, she said she finally fell in love with me AFTER we were married, but our whole relationship was nothing but a lie. Yesterday I witnessed a side of Jessica I never believed could have existed. Yesterday I had to turn my back on my wife, to tell the cops to go arrest her and I would testify against her. It started out with me trying to find a way to tell her it was going to be over between us. Things just weren't the same. As much as I wanted her back, once she was back, I knew things were different. She was different. When I got home, ready to talk to her and let her down easy, assure her I would always be there for her, I found her kissing Noah, who apparently has been her boyfriend all along!" Wyatt huffed, tossing his hand in the air, "I mean, it just tore my heart out of my chest as it began to sink in everything I loved and believed in for the last five years has been nothing but a lie."

Rufus stayed silent, nodding his head until Wyatt was finished talking.

"I am sorry, man." Rufus said softly, "I don't know what you are going though, but I know you did the right thing. Jessica was a criminal just like Noah and she needs to go to jail. You were right to follow your heart."

Wyatt had a tortured look on his face, "I feel in love with Lucy while I was married to Jessica...doesn't that make me just as guilty?"

"No...you started to fall in love with Lucy when you thought your wife was dead, after she was 'dead' for almost five years. When she came back, of course you were torn in two. I believe if things had been different, you have remained true to your wife. You knew things were different, she was different. No one will blame you for falling in love with someone else. No one would blame you for breaking up with your wife. She never loved you and it showed after you were apart for so long."

"But I loved her..." Wyatt whispered, "I will always have some love for her."

"Of course you will. You can't just stop loving her, but at the same time, you can't change who she is. You can't make her love you. You feel in love with her and married her based on a lie she lead you to believe."

Wyatt's phone rang.

"Yeah, it's Wyatt." he answered.

"This is Detective Rodgers. I wanted to make you aware that we have found Jessica Logan and have arrested her on charges of fraud and accessory after the fact in Attempted Murder."

"Okay, thank you for letting me know."

"We will be working on getting things squared away from where it was believed she was dead. I am going to advise you that any life insurance policy's you may have been paid would have to be repaid to the company. On the other hand, anything you paid in funeral expenses you can take her to court for."

"OK, I got it. Thank you detective." Wyatt said.

"Coffee and Breakfast!" Jiya smiled, coming in with four cups of coffee and four large cinna buns.

"Who's the fourth person?" Rufus asked with a half smile.

"I thought Wyatt would like to take it in to Lucy. I know hospital food has to suck."

Wyatt laughed softly, "Yeah it does! I know from experience!"

"Thanks guys." Wyatt took the coffee and cinna buns and headed down the hall to Lucy's room.

"Morning." She smiled, seeing him come though the door.

"Morning Beautiful." Wyatt smiled, "Jiya scored you a GOOD cup of coffee and a Cinna Bun."

"Oh God, I love her!" Lucy hungrily reached for the bun and coffee. "How are you doing?" She asked concerned.

"I am okay." Wyatt gave her a smile, "Rufus and I had a talk, and it might take some time, but things will return to normal."

Lucy reached over and grabbed his hand, "I am here for you, if you ever need to talk."

"Thank you." he leaned over and kissed her softly, "By the way, you know what I found out?"

"What's that?"

"Remember the little boy Douglas who I spoke to before he boarded the Titanic? You said his mother wrote the story about a bear on the Titanic, and little Douglas was killed by a car a year later? I reminded him to be very careful around roads?"

"Yeah, I remember," Lucy said, "What happened?"

Wyatt smiled, "Douglas Spedden became the first person in the United States to develop a safety guide for person around automobiles and such. He started a "look both ways" and "stay off the tracks" campaign in Main."

Lucy smiled, "You did good, Wyatt."

"What about Noah?"

"He's in jail, as is Jessica."

Lucy's head snapped up, "Why Jessica?"

Wyatt sighed and sat next to Lucy.

"Jessica was using me to get information for Rittenhouse. She never loved me, not the way I thought she did. It turns out her and Noah were dating."

"I am sorry, Wyatt..."

"Thank you. I still can't believe it, but I am glad I found out this way, before I had given her information that could have compromised our Nations security."

"I wish there was something I could do...I just feel so helpless being stuck in this hospital while you are going though all of this."

"There is something you can do," Wyatt smiled.

"What is that?"

"Promise me you love me and you will stick with me? I know our road ahead will be hard. We have a lot stacked against us, more then most other couples. But I love you, Lucy Preston and I will fight for you, fight for us. I just need to know you are in with me on this fight. I know it all won't be good, we will have some bad days, but together, we will be able to get though it and we will be stronger for it."

"Wyatt Logan...I love you and I will always stand beside you and fight for you and for us. No, it won't be easy, but nothing that is worth anything is ever easy. Yes, we will be stronger for it, and we will have quite the story to tell our children and grand children." she smiled.

"Whoa...hold on...let me get used to 'us' before we start with children? Is that okay?" he smiled.

"That's fine by me." Lucy kissed him and Wyatt slide into bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her and resting his head on top of hers, "I know the nurses may not agree with this, but I couldn't be any happier then I am at this moment in time."

"Me either." Lucy snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying this moment together and dreaming of what their life together would hold.

 **THE EN 0**


End file.
